Between Death and Life
by frfusch21
Summary: Emily Fields, Biology Student dealing with the mess that she and her friends caused. Forced her to runaway without nowhere to go. What would she do? when she meet Paige, Police academy student, can they survived and find peace to the world? The journey is really hard to believe. Paily AU, give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Chapter 1 "The Beginning"

Emily's POV

_Pennsylvania , Early Afternoon March, 2017_

I don't really know what on earth i'm doing here. I've been running like 3 hours this day, I haven't manage to find any car that i can use right now, and i'm really tired of walking and running. After my previous car got into lame bike, i decided to just run with my backpack, before any one of those come after me.

Suddenly, i feel something been checking me out behind my back.

"Who is there?!" I yell, grab any weapon that i can find. Still no answer

"If you want to messing with me, not the right time!". Still no answer, i decide to run.

The nightmare than come through, One of those growling and running after me.

"Shit, I have to learn not to shout here." I mumble at myself, i keep running, but suddenly, i fall to the ground.

"Can this get any worse?" I told myself. I see those thing that after me become really close. I didn't have other choice, i take out my gun.

"BANG!"

* * *

><p><em>Rosewood , 7 Months Ag<em>o

"Spencer, stop!" I yell to Spencer after she didn't stop talking about her shooting trip with the Kahn while she's still shooting a dummy.

"What? I thought you interested in Shooting and swimming as well?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but it sound like a date than a trip for me, anyway, my dad won't let me holding a gun, right now, since i haven't graduated yet."

"You will become a nice Police officer and nice paramedic Em, trust me" She said. "Your turn now." She hand me the gun.

"I'm not gonna be a paramedic or police officer Spence." I said firmly.

"Okay, okay. I know, but you're gonna be proffesional Shooter right? Beside your job right now?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, , i am. Don't be so pissed when i beat you at this shooting game!"

"If you say so".

I Shoot those dummy and all of them is fall to the ground, while Spencer stood over there with her mouth open.

"See? I told you, I am better now". I say with a mocking tone.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

I just sitting there, silent. I only have 3 bullets left. "Great" I mumbled.

I get up and continue walking, and then running again. It's been almost 2 months since i left Rosewood. My Parents and my friends, all of them are gone. I know that, actually this situation is caused by some situation in my college. I knew this is gonna happen, because i was there, when this all began.

* * *

><p><em>University of Pennsylvania , 2 Months ag<em>o

"Mr. Logan? You looking for me?" I asked my profesor once i entered his room.

"Yes, Ms. Fields, have a seat, I already heard your project with Ms. Marshall and Mr. Avery, you're gonna create a super human serum right?" He asked with stern voice.

"Yeah, but it's not my idea, i'm just helping with the Lab. Jenna and Nick create the formula, and i am just supervising." I answer him.

"From your voice, i can judge that you're not so sure about this project, would you like to share it with me?" He asked with serious face.

"The sucess rate is 75%, but if it fail, it can cause madness and lost control, memory loss, and growling like an animal, i'm actually strongly disagree about this project but i can do nothing to stop them, and the funding already been transfered, they already created it and they're gonna use human as the guinea pig" i said, avoiding eye contact.

"Who is the guinea pig? I can't let them doing this!" He shouts.

"Nick willing to do it, they're gonna run a test now, so we better hurry, if you want to see the result." I said, stricly.

My profesor didn't say anything, he grab my arm, and run to the lab. When we reach the hallway, i heard something.

"Did you hear that?" My profesor asked

"Yes, Oh my god, it's coming from the lab!" i run as quickly as possible

When we reach the lab, i just stood with mouth open. When i saw Nick turn into some creature that i can't imagine, and then i see Jenna trying to hit him with chairs.

"Ms. Fields, get outta here, press the emergency bell, i'm gonna try to stop him, bring Ms. Marshall with you!" He yell at me.

Without thinking 2 times, i grab Jenna's arm and run outside, i forgot to press the emergency button, so dumb. The next thing that i know, i went to surveillance camera room. I saw in the lab, Nick and my proffesor are still fighting, but i immediately saw Nick drop something to the floor and i saw it is gas from the table. I told Jenna i'll call the police and told her to find any weapon.

"The police didn't believe me, crap! What did you do?!" I snap at Jenna

"I don't know! It happened so fast!" She snap back at me

"We better get outta here fast!" I grab her arm and run into emergency door.

I arrived at the exit door, but Nick got there first. He's biting a woman, she screams in pain, i wanted to help, but Jenna grab my arm and we ran outside.

"Shit, Infected people, i told you this gonna happen." I said sarcastically.

"Get outta here Emily, this is my responsible, i created the serum, i have to find the antidote." She said, i turn to her with wide eyes

"What?! That's crazy! I'm not leaving you alone!"

"No Em, this is my mistake, run now!" She Shout , when she see Nick Is going after another people outside the building. The next thing i remembered is Jenna run back into the campus. I grab my car keys, and left that mess as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

I'm tired, i mean really tired. I don't know what to do. I ran out of food and bullet, maybe this is the end of my life. I keep walking until i find what look like a barn, an empty barn. I decide to take a rest for a while. Until recently i hear footsteps come from behind me. I want to shout, but i remember the last time i shout it end up going into mess.

I take out my gun, get ready to attack whatever is it. I hear it really close.

_One,two,three_. "Get the hell down!" I hear a person, yeah, that is a person that shouting at me.

"Put your gun down! Or i shoot you in the head!" She shout again.

"Hey, hey, calm down lady! I am still Healthy." I jump like an idiot.

She lower her gun, and look at me in the eye._ God, her eye, it's dark brown and deep gaze_.

"Hello?" She wave her hand in front of my face.

"Emily, Emily" I shout my name like a 5 year old child.

"What? You just told your name to a stranger? Really?"

"Oh, um... nothing" I blush. "Sorry".

"Um,, it's fine, i can guess you're a lost person here and you're hungry. Come with me, i got some food." She said, i silently nod.

"You seem confuse when you said, i told my name to a stranger, now you're 'the stranger' offering me a food?" i ask confused.

"You want to eat or not? Your face really pale Lady."

"Oh, and you already knew my name, it's Emily"

"Okay, Emily, eat this." She mention my name while giving me a bread. She mention my name? Her voice so soft. I didn't realize i just stood there with a big grin , and that makes the person in front of me, look confused.

"Hey, Hello?!" she snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Oh ya, ok, i'll eat" I quickly grab the bread and turn away to hid my blush.

"What's your name? I need to know, so i don't call you stranger anymore."

"Just eat." She said with a flat voice. This girl is going to be mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl

**Author's Note : For those of you who is Spoby Fans, i got them a storyline in the 12th chapter, right now i'm just focusing on Paily, so if you just want to skip. It's up to you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 "The Girl"<p>

**Emily's POV**

I'm trying to eat this bread without looking to the stranger that just save me from hunger. Her hair tied up into long brown ponytail, her body is so athletic, and her face is so beautiful, like she is a god gift that he give it to me when i need it.

"What should i call you?" i ask her

"Name doesn't matter right now, you can't trust anybody in this situation". She said sternly.

"But... ah, just forget it". I said with dissapointed face. I notice something on the barrel.

"Is that a shotgun?" I asked

"Yep, why do you look suprised? If you want to know where did i get it, i'm gonna have to tell you my story from the beginning you know" She said with flat face. "I'm sure you're not new with situation like this, and you have to respect the non-official rules, including don't give name to a stranger that you just know." She said, without looking at me.

I just sit there. Not knowing what to say, rather than i looked like an idiot, just quiet and eat, i take out my Biology book, actually i'm trying to figure out, what's wrong with Jenna's formula, and then i notice she look at me with a wondering face.

"You go to Upenn? Biology? Wow, why i'm not suprised?"

"What? Okay, what happen with the non-official rules?"

"Yeah, okay i get it, allright i give up, you look like trustworthy person, I'm Police Academy Student, that's explain the gun." She said

"Okay, and that's also explain the uniform, okay thanks for the information. Would you mind if i sleep here now?, i'm really exhausted". I asked with a begging tone.

She rolls her eyes "Yeah, of course, but if i'm waking you up, that's mean really emergency!" She said with a firm tone.

"Ay ay Captain". I smile to her, and set up my sleeping bed next to a wheelbarrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I saw that girl sleeping next to a wheelbarrow. _Why i helped her? The last time i helped people i ended being a sausage at Supermarket. But, this girl, i feel something inside her, it's something that i never felt before, something special, i wonder why this situation could be happening? But, if it didn't happen, i can't meet this girl. What're you thinking? C'mon, you can't trust stranger, no,no,no this girl is special_. I fight with my mind for a minute, until suddenly i hear something crawling the barn door.

"Shit". I grab my shotgun, and hid beside that girl. My instinct always wrong, i thought this pace is safe.

"Hey, girl, yo girl, wake up!" I shake her body repeatedly, until she open her eyes, _Wow, those black eyes_, _what? This is serious situation, how come you admire her eyes?!_.

"There is somethig at the door, i want you to stay here, and don't move, i want to take a look." I said

"Wait, what if that a group of monster? You only have a shotgun you know?" She grab my arm, i suddenly feel butterfly in my stomach.

"Umm, uh, i have dealing with that like a hundred times, just grab your gun, wait here!" I said sternly.

She nodded, i walked to the barn door, open it slightly so i can check it first, Suddenly something appear right in front of me, and trying to bite me. I punch it with the back of my gun, but the are 2 of them. _What?! Seriously?_ ,and the other one manage to get inside the barn and running toward the girl. _Oh no_, I thought. I shoot the other with my gun at the head. And then i hear a scream, i run toward it.

"Emily, watchout!". I yell, a big log gonna fall from above her head. She just stood there with 2 danger ahead. The next thing i know, i ran toward her, and i hear big noise.

"Brakkkkk!"

* * *

><p><em>Philadelphia, 3 Months Ago<em>

"Yo Paige, what is the feeling to graduate?" A boy asked me.

"Not really excited, since i'm gonna act as street police than a detective." I said with flat voice.

"Aw, come on. It's not that bad, someday you will make a great detective, and i'll be the one who become your partner." He said proudly.

"Oh, come on Caleb, it's gonna take 15 years from now, and i'm gonna turn to 35 before it happen, and to be honest, i don't want become police officer, it's my dad's dream not me." I said, dissapointed.

"Umm, yeah, just believe in yourself Paige, you're like a lifesaver, you save like a group of people in that construction that day, and sacrifice yourself, that's what police do, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, the bright side is i'm the lifeguard, how about you Sherlock? I can say you're excited like bunny."

He smiled, "Of course, My family gonna attend the graduation, and i'm gonna be a station police, that's the good news!". He said with excitement.

"What?! You're gonna be a station police and i'm the street police? Wow, what happen with the grade? It's switch side?" i asked sarcastically.

"No, it's the good news, but the bad news is my grade is way behind you and i'm suck at shooting and save people." He said.

"Oh, umm, sorry to hear that buddy." I said sadly.

"Okay let's talk about graduation then..." He said excited again.

* * *

><p><em>Philadelphia, 2 Months Ago <em>

"We're gonna graduate in 2 days, are you excited?" Caleb ask me.

"Yeah, i can't believe i'm gonna out of this academy." I said

"Nah, Get ready than, bring your gun and badge." He said while running at the hallway

"Yeah, be patient boy!" I shout running after him.

When we walked through the hallway, we heard something.

"Do you hear that? Take out your gun boy!"

"Yeah, it come from this way". He take his gun and lead the way to front porch of the academy. When we arrived there, my eyes widened, there are group of people attacked each other, attack in this case, i mean biting, and crawling each other.

"Caleb! Watchout!" I shout after i saw that thing almost reached him. He shoot the gun to that thing.

"We have to get outta here, where is your car key?" I asked him.

"Here, c'mon, we have to go fast!" He shout at me.

We ran to the car, and shoot everything that come after us, Caleb than running to different side, he said he's gonna grab weapon and food from warehouse, it's located near our car, i wait about 3 minutes, before he come back and throw the bag to my face. But when he turn back, that thing grab him, and he shout. His gun fall to the ground. I grab my gun, and shoot that thing in the head, but it's too late, Caleb is bitten.

"Get outta here, Paige, i'm bitten, you have to go!" He yell

"No, i'm not leaving you!". I shout, but then i realized it attracted the others looking at our direction and start running to us.

"Go! Run, i will slow them down! Go now!" He shout.

I quickly get inside the car, put the key, and turn on the machine. I open the window.

"Good Bye Caleb!". I shout, half sobbing.

"Good luck!, go now!" he said, but he realized his gun is run out of bullet, so he use the knife in his pocket. I saw him fighting with that thing. I can't take it anymore, i drive as fast as posibble. I slam my hand to the steering wheel, regret leaving Caleb.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

This girl wrapped her arm around me, tighly. I open my eyes, realized the log is fall above that thing. _I saved her_, she still hug me, it's make me really comfortable. I heard she start sobbing.

"Sssshh, it's okay, that thing is dead, it's okay, you safe now." I rubbed her back gently.

She pull away from me, we staring at each other, i fell in her gaze, it's so deep, we still held each other.

The next thing that i know, her lips were on mine.


	3. Chapter 3 - Destiny

**Author's note : Start from this chapter, it will be the long journey of this two. I want you to be patient with the romance, but i promise i will make it up later. I will update as soon as possible, since i have a lot of freetime. maybe i can update everyday, if you let me :) , have a good day and happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 "Destiny"<p>

**Emily's POV**

I feel really comfortable in this girl arm, i don't know what to do, it's just feel like i'm at the weakest point, i start sobbing.

"Sssshh, it's okay, that thing is dead, it's okay, you safe now." She rubbed my back gently.

I broke the hug, I Look at her eyes, it's brown, warm, welcoming. Suddenly my mind push my body to do that. I lean forward, and captured her lips with mine, it's a chaste kiss, her lips so soft,warm, and make me comfortable. But then i realized it's wrong, i pulled away quickly.

"Oh my god, I.. i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to, i.. i was scared, oh sorry, really, i didn't mean to do that.." i said embarrased.

She stare at me, i don't know, but she seem suprised.

"Oh, okay, i know you're scared,, but... uh.. we gotta get outta here, this place is not safe anymore." She said with a little panic voice.

I quickly grab my sleeping bag and my backpack, throw it on the backseat of her car, and get in to the passanger side. She drive us out of that barn, quickly.

I notice something at the rear mirror.

"_Caleb Rivers"_ . I whispered after i looking at the hanging ID card. I didn't notice she hear me, but she just silently drive, maybe she feel awkward after what i did to her, early.

"Your name is Caleb Rivers? Isn't that a boy name?" I asked.

She feel uncomfortable, "Umm, no, It's my friend car." She answered quickly.

I just nodded, and we drive silently, until she start speaking.

"Any place in mind?" She asked.

"Um,, no,, i don't know, i guess maybe a barn like that again?"

"Not a good idea, maybe we can head back to Philly or go to California if it necessary" She said with a flat voice.

"You from Philly?"

"Yeah, i got into a police academy at that town, you from Pennsylvania?"

I am a little suprised, when she start asking question to me.

"No, originally i am from Rosewood, and got into Upenn."

"Oh" She mumbled.

"Where is your friend then? If it's his car, where is he?", i asked suddenly without thinking.

She look really uncomfortable and look irritated.

"He's,, um,, dead" Her voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry about that." I said, i didn't realize my hand is touching her upper arm. She shake her hand, i noticed it and release my hand.

She just nod, we drive in silent again for the next 15 minutes.

"Paige" She mumbled

"Um, what?" I said confused

"My name is Paige." She look me in the eye.

"Oh, um, Emily." I said

"I already know your name, um,, i think i'm gonna stop at that gas station to looking for some gas, you wait here." She said quickly before stopping at the gas station. She took out her handgun, and observe around. She just get a jerrycan out of her trunk and fill it with gas. I waited about 15 minutes before she get back.

"You know, I always wondering, why something bad always happen, when we didn't want it to happen?." She asked me right after she get in her car.

"Um, i don't know, i kinda asking the same question." I answered quickly

"When i was at high school, my father drag me out of the sport team, because he want me to be a police officer, i always hated him after that, and then when i about to graduate, this happen like shit." Her voice cracked.

"Um i'm sorry about that." I suddenly felt guilty because i'm responsible of this mess. But maybe she will hate me once she found out about this. She noticed my face changed.

"Um, What about you, Jimmy Nozzle? What are you doing when this shit happen? I can tell you're very upset about this."

"Don't call me that!" I snap

"Sorry, i'm just trying to make fun." She felt guilty, her face drop.

"Um, i really don't want to talk about that." I lower my voice.

"Okay, umm, maybe you still sleepy,since i woke you up, you better go to sleep, in case something happen to me."

"I don't think i can sleep, after what happened." I whispered

"Nah, c'mon, i'll drive to Philly, just sleep. I won't bite" She smile.

_God, her smile. It's so adorable_

"Um,, uh,, okay." I move to the backseat, In the matter of minute, i feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I look at the backseat, and see the girl already sleeping. I can't take my mind off of her. Since she kiss me when we are at the barn, i feel like the butterfly in my stomach doesn't want to dissapear. _What happen with me? No, Paige, you can't fall in love with this girl, you don't trust stranger. She only kiss you because she's feel scared, she doesn't have feeling for you!._ I fight with my mind again, but i decide to just focus on the road, and remember the first time i helped stranger to get over her.

* * *

><p><em>On the Road, 2 Months Ago, After the attack<em>

I keep driving, i don't know where to go, i regret leaving Caleb, it shouldn't be happening, _What the hell?! I should graduate in 2 days, and this whole thing happened? I can't believe it, it's really unbeliavable._ I can't concetrate, people keep screaming and running like a deer being chased by tiger, i want to help, but i can't. I'm risking myself.

Suddenly i saw 3 men, they trying to save a woman and a baby that stuck inside their car. I can't handle it, i get out from my car, with my handgun.

"Calm down! Hey you!" I shout to one of the man.

"Distract them! I'm gonna trying save this woman! Use this!". I tossed my gun to him.

He trying to distract them, but the other 2 man already running. After a second the other man also running leaving my gun on the ground. I tried to save the baby, but i failed. The next thing i do, i grab my gun, that woman arm and drag her inside my car, and leave that mess.

She looked at me like she want to kill me. Her face is really red like a tomato, fill with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing huh?! You leaving my baby! You suppose to help!" She yell at me while hitting me with her arm.

"Hey, hey lady! Stop! I can't do that. Did you see the mess? You want to get bitten? Now just shut up, and let me drive this car!" I yell back.

"You asshole! Bring me back!" She keep hitting me.

" No!" I shout sternly. She immediately silent, she start sobbing.

"Look, i'm sorry, i can't do much." She start crying harder.

I breated heavily, i just drive that car, not knowing where to go, 2 hours later, i found a sign written 'Welcome To Harrisburg'. I look around, this place seem quiet and that thing maybe haven't reached this place yet. _Good_. That woman now staring at me sharply.

"Hey, um,, i can drop you here if you want. This place is safe, i will call backup police to cover this state." I said softly.

She didn't say anything. Before i want to speak again, she speak first.

"You go with me, please?" She asking with pleading tone.

I don't know what to say, but she look scared,REALLY SCARED. Her skin so pale and her eyes were puffy. I just nodded and get outta my car. I don't expect this to be happen, but that woman grab my arm, and punch me right in the face and my stomach. She grab my gun, and pointing it at me.

"Now you have to go, or i shoot you right in the head!" She shout.

"Wait, argghh, Wha.. what the hell are you doing?! Put the gun down!" I said while covering my bloody nose with my hand.

"Fuck you! You leave my baby! You have to die!" She yell start sobbing.

"Hey, hey, i'm sorry. We can talk about this, Okay? Just put the gun down!" I said.

"No!". She yell again.

Suddenly i noticed 3 of that thing running toward me and that woman. That woman turn around, but she's already facing with one of them. I pull her to the ground, grab my gun, and shoot that thing right in the head. _I saved her life again_. She didn't do anything. 2 of them still crawling and growling, i shoot them before they have reached us. Suddenly this woman grab my gun, and pointing it right in her head. Leaving me shocked.

"What are you doing?!" I shout and run toward her to grab my gun.

"BANG!" the gun exploded.

_She shoot herself._ I'm still shocked, unable to move my body. I just stare to that lifeless body, _What the hell is she thinking? Why she do that? You could save her you idiot!_. Moments later , i heard growl few meters behind me. I panicked, i just get inside my car and drive, far away from that mess.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

I breated heavily, i can't handle that much longer, i have an anxiety. I have to get over it or it become worse.

"Calm down Paige." I whispered to myself.

I managed to calm myself, i peep that girl from the rear mirror, she's still sleeping. Even though she's snoring, she's still cute, adorable, and sweet. _Stop that! You are not admiring Stranger! Remember the rules!_, Remember the rules. I'm not sure i can do that anymore. Unnoticed, 3 hours has passed. I read a sign 'Welcome to Pittsburgh' , _Pittsburgh? What am i doing here?. _My fighting mind suddenly interrupted by the sound of that girl waking up.

"Humm, where are we?" She mumbled.

"Pittsburgh."

She move to frontseat, buckling her seatbelt, and look at my direction.

"You're been driving from earlier. Mind if we switch? I can tell you're exhausted." She said with soft voice.

I turn to look at her, take out my small smile. "Umm, thanks for offering, but that's not a good idea. You're still stranger y' know?"

"Um, yeah, but i have a friend, she has a cabin here. It's not too far from the main road, and i'm sure it's perfectly safe for a while. You need to rest." She said, she look at me with worried face. _Why am i feel i can trust this girl?, my instinct said, that cabin is not safe. But my instinct always wrong, should i trust her?_. I fought with my mind again. She snapped her finger at me.

"Hello? Earth to Paige! Yes or no?".

"Um, okay,but .. um. Forget it"

"What?"

"Just forget it, show me the direction." I said with small smile.

She then show me the direction to her friend's cabin. About 10 minutes we spend before we find it. The cabin looks good, and it has some security electro cable, i think it's safe for a while.

"Okay, Let's get inside then. You better bring your bag, maybe you need to change." She said with a smile. _That smile again_.

"Oh, umm, okay, thanks."

I open the trunk, take out my bag, and follow that girl get inside the cabin. When i am in that cabin, it's look very rich people like. Golden and dark brown wall, Classic wallpaper, and fireplace.

"I'm sure your friend is rich enough to get this cabin." I said with my amazed face.

"Yeah, they were, i'm gonna turn on the security, i know how to operate it, maybe you should get some sleep, and i'm gonna find some food." She said quickly before dissapeared to the basement.

I sit at the couch, feeling really exhausted. Immidiately i fell asleep at the couch. I don't know how long i sleep, but i'm feel like a brand new trophy when i wake up. I look around to check that cabin, i spotted Emily sleeping at a hammock between the cabin pole. I don't know what to do when i see her sleeping, she's like angel, but i'm not sure i can trust her. I stare to her still closed eyes and then wandering down to her lips, it's pink and looks inviting. I gulp, i tuck her hair behind her ear. I smiled. My mind push my body to lean and kiss her forehead, she slowly wake up and she stares right into my eyes. Her lips tremble, i know she want to say something.

"P-Paige, i- i want to.."

I don't think i'm ready to hear this.

* * *

><p><strong>Upss, sorry cliffhanger.. i'll make it up to you, what do you think Emily gonna say to Paige? Let me know, have a good day :)<strong>


	4. Announcement - Next Update

**Hey guys, This isn't an update, i'm really sorry, something bad happened to me, and right now, i want you to be patient, i almost finish the next chapter. I'll post it next week, and i'll make it up to you. Right now, i'm working with DinosaurFan, we're trying our best to make both of our fic better and more interesting to you guys. So you should stick with us.**

**Anyway, when i was reading all your reviews, some of them made me laugh and motivated me to keep writing. I'm just hoping i'll go trough this problem and get back to you guys, and for the grammars error, i'm really sorry, i promise it will be better every new chapter. Some of you requested the romance, actually i'm planning sweet moment between them, but you have to wait, and i hope it will be between chapter 7 or 8, but i can make it 6 :). Anyway, thank you for your patient, and enjoy your day. :)**

**-Farah**


	5. Chapter 4-Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**A/n : I'm sorry i haven't updated in such long time, i have a health problem and my laptop is currently broken, Thanks for you who support me, i'd really appreciate it. So here it goes. Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 "This Crazy Little Thing Called Love"<p>

**Paige's POV**

"P-Paige, i- i want to.."

I don't think i'm ready to hear this. I Hold my breath.

"I- i think i need to go to the restroom, umm, sorry." She get up quickly and dissapear to the restroom. I continue my Breathe.

I stare at her direction, _Oh my god, did i just kiss her? It's only on the forehead! Calm down, it's not a sign that you like her, get over it Paige. _The only one way to forget her is to ditch her. I'm not gonna do that. There's something in this girl. I'm not sure about it. I sit down at the couch, staring at the bathroom door, waiting her to come back, i think i need to talk about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I get up from that hammock and walk quickly to the restroom, _that girl just kiss my forehead_. _It can't be, i can't fall in love with someone in this situation, i can't handle anymore lost. First Jenna, Nick, My Parents, Spencer, Hanna, Aria. I can't take it anymore. Even i don't know if they are still alive or not, i just can hope they're fine, no matter where are they now. But, if i fall in love with this person, and i lost her, I don't think i can survived anymore. Wait! If you already think about if you lost her, you can't survived, it's mean you already love her! No, i can't, please ignore this feeling._ I breathed heavily, i wash my face, i'm gonna have to talk her about this.

* * *

><p>Back at The Cabin<p>

When i opened the door, i saw her staring at me, it's seem intense, but her gaze make me comfortable. She sighed. She gesture me to sit beside her at the couch. I walked to sit on the couch, right beside her, only separated by a few inches of distances. We stare at each other, before finally she broke the silence.

"Umm, i don't know what to say about this, but i-i-i think i have feeling about this". She clench her hand.

"Umm, about what?". I said confused.

"Let me finish first okay? I'm not so good about talking to people."

I just nodded.

"Actually, when i helped you yesterday, i feel something different, i can't explain what is it. But just looking at you, i feel comfortable and safe, actually i'm not this soft to anyone, i'm afraid to tell you this, because i have traumatic experience with stranger, 2 times. I can only remember the first , and i'm trying to forget the second, because that's what makes me didn't want to help you, maybe i could just left you died under that log, but my mind always do something before it happened. I saved you, i don't know how it happen." She move closer to me. Looking staright to my eyes.

"When you kiss me, i think it's most beautiful moment that i had, i never felt so safe and comfortable like that before. Even i know, you just kiss me, because you're scared, i keep thinking you have some feeling for me, but i keep ignored it too, i don't think i can handle another lost. I'm so sorry, Maybe we're just met, but that's it..." She let out her breath heavily.

I take her hand, she looks at our hands, she seems suprised about that, and then she look at me, confused.

"Hey, umm, i'm not so sure about this too, but, i think i have the same feeling for you. Maybe not at the first sight, but the second sight". I said jokingly. She chuckled, and let go of my hand.

"Actually, i just want to make it clear, i really like you, yeah, maybe you looked like an annoying stranger that always stick to rules at first, that's why i like you on the second sight, when you saved me." I said with a small smile trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled again.

"You seem like an easy going person." She said

"My dad always said that i have to be nice to people, lighten up the mood, and being a honest person, actually my parents want me to not lied to anyone since something happened to me when i was at high school, but it's over now. That's make me change my personality". I said to her with a smirk on my face.

"Oh". She said with small smile on her face.

"Actually Paige, umm, my feeling for you, it's not an usual feeling, i think i might have, uhh, umm". I said nervous.

"Umm, what are you trying to say?".

"I might have fallen in love with you". I said while staring at my foot.

"What?!" She sound suprised.

"I'm not gonna replay it again."

"Okay,umm , but Emily, i don't want you to dissapointed in me, i've been thinking, i can't accept you now, it's not like, i don't like you but, in situation like this..."

"It's okay, i get it". I said cutting her off. "I'm telling you this, so we can avoid an unexpected moment like before, i think we should remain friends then". I said with a little dissapointed.

She nodded, She lean forward to give me a hug, a really thight hug. I wrapped my hand on her back, burying my neck on her chest. After a while, we break the hug, we staring at each other again, in a suprising movement, she lean forward again and kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to feel her lips against my skin.

After a while, we separated, she trying so hard to hide her embrassament, then she get up and leave the cabin to go to the kitchen.

I can't believe i just say that i love her, It's feel like a heavyload had been lifting off of my shoulder. I breathed heavily, trying to process everything that happened in one day. I just met her, and now i'm falling in love with someone that i just know.

* * *

><p><em>7 Hours Later<em>

She still didn't speak to me at all, she cooked me breakfast and lunch, even it's like Peas and peas, or green bean porridge, she cooked perfectly, but still, i want to vomit because of that. We didn't have other choice, Spencer didn't stock so much food here. She barely come to Pittsburgh, that's why we didn't have any choice to eat except peas and beans. I wish i have a cofee.

"Cofee!". She Shout from the kitchen.

"What? You sure my friend have other foods beside peas and beans?" I said as i walked to the kitchen.

"One Hundred Percent sure, she stock it under the cabinet over there." She said while pointing to an old abandoned cabinet below the table.

"It's really Spencer". I chuckled. "She didn't want anyone touch her food, especially her sister, maybe that's why she hide it, but you're lucky to find it." I smiled to her.

"Actually, i like to exploring old stuff, and got lucky." She smiled back. "Do you want me to make you some? We still have 3 jerrycans full of water." She offering me.

"Oh, sure, thanks."

"No problem, just sit tight, oh, can you check the shotgun? I'm not sure i have much bullet left." She grabbed my hand, i jumped a little.

"Umm, uh, sure, okay." I walked, try to hide my quive.

I grabbed her shotgun and check the barrel. There are 6 bullets left. I check her backpack, and find her wallet, a few books, and finally, 3 boxes of shotgun's bullet shell. Suddenly a card fell from her wallet, i grabbed it, i looked at the name, ''Paige McCullers'' I whispered, _It's her full name? McCullers? I think i have heard that name before. But when? Where?_.

"Cofee's ready!". She shout from the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen, and notice she changed her clothes. Previously it's a green plaid shirt and below knee shorts, and know it's a blue tight shirt, and a trousers. Tight in this situation, is REALLY TIGHT, i almost can see her breast hanging up from the shirt.

"Um, why did you changed your clothes?" I said nervously. She handed me the cofee, "Thanks". I mumbled.

"I accidentaly pour the cofee to my shirt." She chuckled.

"Since when, a shirt wanted to drink a cofee?" I said jokingly.

"Hmm, i think, since i was thinking about get out of this cabin, and find a nice restaurant to eat." She smiled.

"Maybe i agree with you."

"It's not that i don't mind cooking, but can you cook for dinner? Your friend still have ingredients to make fish and chips." She asked, half joking.

"If you wanted to eat fish and chips, maybe you can bring a fresh fish from the river, it's not too far, just 2 miles." I said mockingly.

"Okay, just cook whatever you can." She pouted.

"Yes, commander! You should sleep, you look tired."

"You're right. Wake me up when diner is ready, but don't blow up this cabin, we still need it." She said jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'm still needed it too." I smiled, she smiled back.

She walked out from the kitchen. I sit at the kitchen's table, breated heavily, it still 4 o'clock, i decided to walk to the living room and grab my book from my bag. It's a research that i developed to find the cure for the virus, or whatever is it.

When i was at Rosewood, i breaked into Jenna's house to find any formula that she created for this project, and finally i found a file, when i looked at it, it's exactly what i was looking for.

I opened that book again, it;s like 35 different DNA from animals mixed into one serum. I still didn't understand it, i'm trying to find what exactky is it, but i couldn't. The only way to know, it's to ask Jenna, but she's dead.

I read that book and file until i realized it amost 5.30, i put my book back to my bag, and start to walking back to the kitchen, when i saw Paige sleeping on the couch. She's like angel. Really beautiful. I'm staring at her for 5 minutes, before i walked back to the kitchen. I'm cooking a cereal. It's maybe a breakfast, but it could be dinner at emergency. After dinner is ready, i slowly walked to the couch where Paige were sleeping and waking her up.

"Paige?". I shake her body. "Hey, wake up, dinner's ready". She slowly open her eyes.

"I didn't smell any delicious food here, what did you cook Jims?".

"Don't call me that, i made cereal, come on get up! If it's cool, it's gonna taste like a spiderweb".

"A cereal for dinner? Seriously?"

"You will eat it or not? I was working on something, so just eat then." I said sternly.

"Allright." She gets up, and headed to kitchen.

She start eating her cereal that i made for her, i glanced at her. She looked really beautiful, i feel that she's avoiding me, but i couldn't do anything about it. I grab my backpack, open my biology book, and trying to distract my attention from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I ate the cereal that she made for me, it's not taste good, almost as spiderweb, but i appriciated what she did for me. Actually i just can't believe that she already confessed her love for me. I don't what to say. One part of me said that i shouldn't love her back. But the other part of me really want her to be part of my life. It's really confusing, i glanced at her, she was looking at her books, she wore glasses, it's looked really hot on her. I smiled every time i looked at her, but maybe i shouldn't for now. I didn't want her to take the wrong impression on me. I just hope that, it's gonna over and i don't have to hid my feeling for her.

Right now, i should focus to keep this place safe. I want to rest, i'm tired of everything, i want my life to go back to normal. I sighed heavily.


	6. Chapter 5 - Once For All

Chapter 5 "Once for All"

_Spencer's Cabin, Afternoon_

**Emily's POV**

It's been 2 days we stayed at Spencer's cabin. Paige spoke to me only when she needed something that she didn't know where to find it or how to do something. Sometimes we made jokes, only to lighten up the mood, but here goes the silent again. I noticed something different, after I confessed my love to her 2 days ago. She seems quiet, but also more charming and that made me feel being protected.

We had been stayed here for 2 days, but it feels like forever. Thankfully, Spencer hid her personal foods, she was stocking foods like for a week in that cabinet. When I was about to search for some fruits, I noticed Paige staring at the front window with worried face.

"Paige?"

"Yeah?" She answered without taking her eyes off of the window.

"Why are you staring at the window?". I asked, confused.

"I think I just saw something behind the bushes." She said worriedly.

I walk to her direction, took a spot beside her, and look at the window. We waited about 5 minutes before some bushes starting to move.

"What was that?" I asked, a little panicked. She just silently took my hand and squeeze it slowly.

"Don't be panic. I'll look outside." She stares at me, I can tell she's worried.

"No, don't! It could be one of that thing, what if you got bitten?" I asked worriedly.

She stares at me, taking a breath deeply and slowly pull me into a hug. I was surprised at first, but then I put my hand on her neck, burying my head to her shoulder. _I want to feel this all the time._

"I'd been dealing with it, you aren't experienced, it's not outside the fence, just stay here, pack some foods in case anything happened. Okay?". She whispered, making me shiver. I just nodded.

We pulled away, and then she grabbed her shotgun and go outside. I saw her at the front porch, I want to pack some foods, but I can't go because I'm worried about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I walked to the front porch, holding my shotgun. I take a look around before I noticed something crawling behind a tree. I hid behind the front of my car. I took a deep breath when I saw that thing crawling, _Wait, it's not one, two? No.. it's more than two. Holy shit, it's dozens!_. I ran back to the cabin.

"Em, quick! We have to get outta here, they reached this place!" I shout.

"You better not shout." She said while running to pack foods and other things to our backpack.

"I told you to pack." I said sternly.

"Sorry." She said, she hid her face, I know she's keep something from me, but I don't care about it right now.

Suddenly the power outage. It's really dark too see anything since it was evening.

"Em?."

"Yeah, I'm here".

"Can you find some flashlight in the backpack?"

"Yeah, I got it."

When Emily turn on the flashlights, we realized that we're standing in front of each other. We both look from bottom of our feet then to our face. I hold my breath.

"We have to get out, you ready?". I asked, she stared at me, deeply.

She nodded, then we get out from that cabin and make our way to the car carefully, because the electronical fence didn't work this time, but I realized, the fence are still closed. _Damn It_.

"Em, I'm going to open the fence. Stay here"

"What?! No! that fence is extremely noisy, what if they hear you?". She said worriedly.

"It's not gonna happen, stay here okay?". I asked calmly, she nodded but also look worried.

I walked behind the car to unlock the fence. It's very heavy, but the only thing to make it not way too noisy is to lift it. Thankfully, I managed to lift it, even I'm completely exhausted by that.

"BRAK!"

_What was that? Shit._ I saw Emily accidentally kicked a small log, and end up ruining the others and make a big noise. Suddenly, the bushes maybe from 1 KM ahead started moving, and dozens of that thing started running toward us.

"Thanks for the noise Em". I said sarcastically.

I ran to get back to my car, but still unexpected, Emily fall down because of the log that spread around her and she didn't pay attention to her step.

"Aww, Damn, I can't move." She said in pain.

I ran towards her and start lifting her, but that thing become closer and closer.

I half running to put Emily inside the car, she's still in pain. When I manage to put her inside the car, I turn around to shot 3 of that thing. I quickly get inside my car and turn on the machine. Dozens of that thing are waiting for me, they didn't run, just stood there and staring at us like a hungry lion. I quickly step the gas pedal, and going from 0 to 40 KM/H in a few seconds. I crushed them, and their corpses flying everywhere. Emily just close her eyes, I know she's afraid of this. When we manage to leave the mess, I turn my attention to Emily.

"Em, it's okay. We're safe now, Does your foot still hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks for saved me again Paige, I owe you." She said half sobbing.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, I could be dead. I just can't say anything.". I used my right hand to rub her shoulder.

"It's okay Em, I'd been close to death like that before, you shouldn't get attached with it." She seemed to calm down. She looked at me, confused. "Why am I survived? Maybe you'll ask that to me, right?" I smiled a bit. "Since it happened 2 Months ago, I didn't expect it would be become like in Left 4 Dead game, we have to survived, but we don't know the ending. Actually the game doesn't have an ending , every zombies games, maybe we should called that thing zombie now, since it is really happened in real world." I chuckled, she smiled. "But somehow, I believe that this mess could be end, even I'm not sure about it, actually my instinct always told me that, but I know that my instinct always wrong." I laughed.

"Maybe you don't have to act like a hero everytime. I know you're a police…."

"Almost, I haven't graduated yet." I cut her off.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't mean you have to save people, risking yourself." She said.

"Emily, I don't know about this, but I think you have something that you want to ask me?" I said suddenly, she look surprised.

"Um, uh.. yeah." She said nervous.

"Well, what is it?"

"Why do you save me?" She asked, I raised my eyebrows.

"Isn't it a little bit ridiculous question? I like saving people, since you're the only one I have now." I said arbitrarily.

"Um, what?". She asked confused. I realized that I said she's the only one I have, I panicked a little bit, I can't say that I trust and start to loving her, not now.

"I can't see any other person right now. So yeah, you're the only one I have right now." I lied.

"Oh, okay." She said with disappointed face.

Did she expecting me to say that I love her? Why is she look so upset when I told her that?.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I don't know about my feeling right now, it just so messed up. _What do I have to expect? She didn't love you Em_. I took a deep breath, I glanced at my sprained knee, it's really hurt.

"I think we should stop for a while, your knee looked really bad." She said. I just nodded.

She stops the car, and look around to see there aren't any of that thing outside. After we think it safe enough, she grabs her shotgun and get out of her car and come to me at the passenger side.

She ducked and move my foot carefully. "Aww, it's hurt." I said in pain.

"Sorry, let me take care of it." She pull my foot out of the car slowly. "It's gonna hurt, I'm gonna pop it back in. Don't scream, Just squeeze my shoulder, okay?" She said, I just nodded. "Ready? One, two, three!". She popped my knee back in, it's really hurt, I'm trying to not scream, I squeeze her shoulder very hard, but thankfully she is wearing a jacket, so it wouldn't be too painful for her.

"Aww, Argh, it's hurt."

"Okay, it's not bad, but you have to relaxing your foot for a moment, okay?" She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Paige, but how long I need to feel this pain?"

"2 days or 3 days maybe."

"What?!, Urgh, I have to be careful later."

"Yeah, you have to." She chuckles. "Um, actually Em, why do you get out of the car? I told you to stay inside." She asked.

"Umm, I'm just afraid something happened to you, but in the end something happened to me." I chuckled changing the subject.

"Yeah, we still in Pittsburgh, any place in mind? We can stay here for a while, but I'm not sure it's safe."

"Yeah, me too, but I don't know where to go now."

"If I found out who caused this whole situation, I personally will hate them forever." She said firmly. I was shocked to hear that. _If she know that I'm responsible for this situation will she forgive me?. Don't tell her. _ Suddenly I remembered something.

"Paige, I accidentally looked at your ID inside your wallet, Your last name is McCullers?" I asked.

"Yeah, Why?" She asked confused.

"Nothing, somehow that name remembered me of something, what's your dad's job?."

"Really? Actually my father want to be a police officer, but my grandfather won't allow him and tell him to be a businessman instead. Actually Em, become a police it's not my dream. It's my dad's. Originally I was a swimmer and archery captain. But someday my father drag me out of the team, and send me to a police academy. Actually my father didn't mean to do that, but after I came out to him, he got pissed and send me away." She said sadly.

"You're a swimmer? Have no doubt about it, you're tall. I was a swimmer too, but I didn't get the scholarship because someone switch my chart and stole my recommendation letter. But thankfully, I quite good at Biology and my friend who owns that cabin branded me to Upenn." I said.

"Wow, it's sucks isn't it? We didn't even get a chance to continue our lives. We always being controlled by other people."

"Yeah, I didn't even think we can live in this condition, it's like we have to stand with crutches."

"Huuh, It's kinda of bullying, but in this case, My parents force me to do their dream."

"Yeah, umm, Paige… You said that your father is a businessman, what kind of business is it?"

"Um, it's a family project, my family donated their money to funding a research being held by the inventor. You said that you're going to UPenn right? My father donated one of the research being held In there." She said.

"Umm, what kind of research?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know. I never interested in that kind of thing."

"Why?"

"Well, since my father drag me out from school, i never interested in any kind of school lessons. Thankfully i am good being a police. If only my father never drag me out from school, maybe i will be a swimmer athlete or bussinesswoman instead."

"Maybe i'll be the same as you. Maybe we'll meet in different way." I smiled.

"Yeah, we could, i just hoping that we can meet up in our own dreams, not in someone's dream." Paige stare at her foot.

"Your father maybe only want the best for you."

"No, he isn't. My grandpa banned him for being police officer, and now he banned me from my own dream, this shouldn't be happening, neither to you. What will you do if you find someone who responsible for your swimming chart?"

"I don't know, maybe just forget about it. I'm happy with the way i am now."

"Maybe, but i'm not like you. I won't forgive anyone who caused my life worst than ever." She said Firmly.

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to remember something.

* * *

><p><em>University of Pennsylvania, 6 Months Ago<em>

"Ms. Fields! Come here please!." My professor called me.

"Yes Mr. Logan?" I saw him standing with a man in business suit with a briefcase on his hand.

"Ms. Fields, I want you to meet Mr. McCullers , He's the person that gonna fund your research."

"Oh, Welcome, Sir, I'm the supervisor for project 3, Emily Fields." I said while shaking his hand.

"Yeah, Logan has told me everything, your project is a really good project, I'm going to fund it, but you have to promise me, don't screw it up." He said with a firm tone.

"Of course sir, you won't disappointed." I smiled.

"Good to hear that, I'm going to fund 3 million for starter, is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Wow sir, thank you so much. We really appreciate it. I will show you the papers then."

I walked with him, until we reached the lab, he seems amazed with the research lab.

"It's really good, if your project succeed, I have no doubt that you will be famous."

"Thanks Mr. McCullers." I smiled.

"For the next fund, just call my secretary and she will serve you, my company will be able to use someone like you as our next generation."

"Okay, thanks again Mr. McCullers."

* * *

><p>Present Time<p>

_Damn it, the McCullers are Paige's parents, shit. That means her parents also involved in this. Should I tell her? No! She won't forgive you!_.

"Em?"

I snapped back to reality. "Umm, yeah?"

"What are you thinking?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Um, you said that, you personally hated the person who caused this situation, right?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" She asked confused.

"Um, what if the person that caused this situation is someone that you know?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know, maybe I can hate them, maybe not. Why do you ask that?" She said confused.

_Don't tell her!, Tell her!._

"Em, you are about want to tell me something, what is it?"

"Paige, um, please don't be mad." I looked down to my feet.

She glanced at me, both worried and confused. _I have to say this_.

"I'm the one who responsible for this situation."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 - Hate Is Love

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed post, i have something that need to be take care of. This chapter will be the one you're expected to see. Special thanks to DinosaurFan and SatelliteCall who has been helping me with this chapter. Okay, please enjoy it. Happy reading all :). **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 "Hate Is Love"<p>

**Paige's POV**

"Em, you about want to tell me something, what is it?"

"Paige, um, please don't be mad." She looked Nervous.

I looked at her, both worried and confused

"I'm the one who responsible for this situation." She avoiding eye contact with me.

I felt my jaw dropped, both shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I really mean it, you know that I was a biology student right?" She looked upset. I just nodded.

"Yeah, umm, so I was about to graduate this semester, I had to finish a project that I created with my friends, it's about a super human serum. Actually I just want to do that alone, but my friends insisted that I just have to supervise. Since I'm the outstanding student of the year. I doubt about it, but they didn't listen. Until one day, a leader of funding Research Company came by. He said that he want to fund his company money to my research, since it would be a huge advantage to us….". She bow.

"Umm, maybe you don't want to hear this….." She said nervously.

"Em.." I grab her face and lift it so she can look at me. "Spill…" I said firmly.

"The company name is…. McCullers Research Care." She said with fear in her eyes.

I let go my hand from her face, shocked from her words. _So, she's the one who responsible? And my parents… My parents also involved. What the hell?._ I always thought that the person who responsible for this mess already dead, so I don't have to hunt them down for everything that they did to this world, and now, the person that I began to trust, _she's the one who is responsible for this? What the hell!._

"Paige, I…." She tried to reach my hand, but I slapped her hand away.

"Lucky for you, if your foot didn't hurt now, I rather ditch you right here." I said arbitrarily.

I sighed heavily, trying to process everything. I walked back to the driver side, close the door and drive the car really fast.

"Paige, slow down… I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." She said with pleading tone.

I just silently keep driving the car, I didn't want to look at her. My mind is full of anger, I don't know what to say, I always want to get revenge to whoever person did this. They caused my dream turn into a nightmare. Now, I know that my parents also involved in this, so does the person that I start to love. Probably my parents already dead, but probably not. I can't bring myself to hurt them, also Emily. I took a deep breath.

"Paige, I know you're upset. Can we please talk? I don't want you to be mad." She said half sobbing.

"Can you just shut up, and let me drive this car?!" I yelled at her.

She seems shocked with my words. She turn her attention from me and began to cry. I can see, she trying to fight back her tears. I felt guilty about making her cry like that. I fight back my tears, I can't cry right now, I glanced at her. She still crying, she put her hands to cover her face. _Fuck this_. We kept driving in silence until we reached a boundary of Pittsburgh. I look at the direction, It says Philadeplhia turn left, Allentown keep straight and Delaware turn right. I sighed heavily, I push the gas pedal.

"Umm, where are we going?" Suddenly she asked between sniffled.

"I told you to shut up, You keep making me want to ditch you right now. Because I still have a mercy for your foot, I rather not." I said between yelled and flat tone. _I didn't want to mad at her_.

She turn her attention back to the road, I saw her white jacket covered with tears, she already stopped crying, it's like she running out of tears. I can't keep see this.

"Paige, actually, I deserved that you're mad at me. But, please understand this, I have nothing to do with the serum." I peep at her. "My friends, they insisted to created it themselves, since I was about to graduate. So, I just have to supervise that." She still sobbing. I start to listen clearly to her words. "Until one day, one of my friends willing to be the human test. I already checked the formula, DNA, Genes, everything that I needed to check to, it's all perfectly fine. But, when I reached the lab, he already turned into that monster. I always blame myself for that. That day, I didn't only lose everything. I lose my friends, my career, and my girlfriend." I looked at her, surprised. _She'd been dealing with this heavier than I thought_. "I worked with 2 partner. One of them is my girlfriend. I already take her outside with me, but she said that is her responsible, and she ran back to the campus. I couldn't stop her, I just keep running." She starts crying again.

I keep silently driving the car, I don't know what to say. I want to hold her hand and tell that I didn't hate her, but my body says no.

"When I reached my hometown at Rosewood, I told my parents about it. They'd agree with me to evacuate everyone. I ran to my girlfriend's house, trying to break in, because her family always away from town, the reason I went there because she told me once that she kept the spare formula at her files in her drawer. I want to check if something wrong with it. Everyday I keep studying that, until those things reached Rosewood. My parents already evacuated some people who believe my story to a safe place. But, then everything turn to nightmare. One of them, trying to bit my dad, he told me to run, I followed his order. I don't know whether they're still alive or not. I want to find the cure. I want my life to be back too, Paige." She said, she start crying harder.

I felt guilty after what I said to her earlier. I couldn't bring myself to forgive her, and my parents too. But she didn't deserved anything about it. I keep driving. I never want to say anything to her. Right know, i better off with my mind and just forget everything.

2 Hours Later

I think i already drive about 50 Miles, i'm not sure if my car can survived anymore. I take a look at the gas gauge and it almost empty. Thankfully i picked many jerrycans of gas before. I glanced at Emily, she's asleep, maybe she's tired of crying and i didn't want to talk to her. I stopped the car take a look around and open the door. I quickly opened the trunk and take out 3 jerrycans of fuel. Open my gas tank and put a funnel in there and began to pouring the fuel on it.

When i'm done, i put back the jerrycans to my trunk and hop in on the driver side. I turn on my car and began to drive again. I stares at the empty road, it never been so empty in my live. I decided to back to my old home at Allentown. Well, technically it's not my home, my parents have a basement in there. I usually go there with Caleb when i was 14 until 16. The house that covered the basement formerly is my uncle mansion, but he left it to my father when he get departed to London. The worst thing is, he never come back again because he's died in a car crash. Now, the mansion looked more like a haunted house. Even sometimes it's creepy, i keep visited it to hide or studied or whatever i want in the basement. Maybe that place is safe for now since it located far away from town. But it still 2 hours more driving, it's after midnight and i'm really tired.

I glanced at Emily, she peacefully sleeping at the passenger side. I want to forgive her, but i still can't forget about my parents. It also made me more mad than ever. Maybe i need to rest and trying to forget it for a while.

I park my car near a flyover bridge. It's quite out of reach, so those things won't be come after me and suprised me when i am on my sleep. I adjust my position to be more comfortable and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>5 Hours Later<em>

**Emily's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, still feel exhausted by anything that happenned early. I moved my foot slowly to ease the pain. I looked around and saw this car didn't move. _Wait, Is it mean that Paige is..._ I didn't dare to look at Paige. I can feel my heart beating faster, _I'm not dead, we are not dead yet._ I pull myself to looked at the driver seat and saw Paige lying peacefully on the car seat. Thank god. I thought we are dead. I breathed heavily, i don't know what to do for now, my foot really messed up, and now i have a headache. Maybe it because i cried for almost 2 hours and keep thinking about nonsense things. I looked around and saw it's still early morning.

I glanced at Paige, she must be really tired, probably pissed off too because what i said to her. I shouldn't tell her, but i know she will find out about it sooner or later. I deserved it. I let out a heavy breath, i think i have a massive headache right now. Sometimes it happens only in my worst condition, i need some kind of painkillers. I just hope that i didn't got into shock or passed out.

When i was about to control my breath, Paige slowly wake up from her sleep. She yawned for a couple times, i could hear it. But i can't move, i probably could passed out right now. It's still morning i can't get passed out, _C'mon Em, you have to be strong. _I take a deep but also heavy breath, i don't think that i really felt this, but i think my body feel colder than ever.

"Em? Hey, what happened to you?" I could hear her sounding very worried. I didn't answer her.

"You're burning up. Em? Talk to me..." She shake my body slowly, but i just can't move. I suddenly feel really exhausted and want to passed out.

I think i felt her hands running through my body, _what is she looking for?_.

"Don't you have any pills or medication? Em, c'mon talk to me..."

I think i running out of energy. My eyes closed slowly, i can't hold it any longer...

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I put my hand at Emily's forehead. She's burning up. I grab her backpack and search medication in that bag. I couldn't find anything. I shakes her body, but she didn't want to wake up.

"Em, wake up! Please!." I pleaded.

She didn't move. I look to the map, searching for nearby gas station. Maybe there will be some medication at the store. I finally found the nearby station and start the car. I drive as fast as i could. I keep glanced at Emily, praying and hope that she would wake up and said its only a sick joke. What happened to her?. She never said anything about having a disease.

I quickly parked my car near a store at the gas station. I grab my shotgun and quickly go outside. I don't care if there are any of those things here. What i need right now is a medication. Any medication that could help. I ran into the store, go to the medicine shelf. I grab every fever, flu drugs and painkillers that i could find in that store.

After i feel it's enough. I carry it back to the car. I walk faster and faster every second. I'm worried about Emily. She could have been in shock or something like that. Until i almost reached my car. I felt something has been watching me. I speed up my steps.

I felt something grabs my foot. I fell down, and the medicines bottles scattered. I turn around and saw one of those things were about to bite me. I quickly kicked it's face with my foot. But it keep growling and crawling to me. I grab my shotgun, trying to aim a clear shoot.

"Shit, it's jammed!" I realized the bullet jammed and stuck in the barrel.

I knock it's head with the back of my gun. I hit its head 3 times until its bleeding, and it let go of me. I keep trying to pulled the trigger. But the bullet stilll stuck inside the barrel. I glanced at that creature, and it stands up with a bleeding head. It growls loud and start to attack me. It open its mouth and show its full bloody mouth. I hold my breath. I blocked its claws. I swichted side with that thing and pinned it down. I punch its face as hard as i could. But i didn't aware that we are not the only one who were here. I take a quick glance around. I realized many of those things were watching behind the bushes. Well, not really watching. They kinda waiting for their prey to be killed. I grab my shotgun and trying to pull the trigger.

"BANG!"

The bullet sucesfully made it's way through the barrel. The bad thing is, the sound attracts them. They start running towards me. I reloaded my shotgun quickly and began to shoot them one by one. But it's not enough. There are 5 of them still running towards me and i don't have enough bullet.

"Shit!" I tossed my gun down, and take out my pocket knife. Even i'm not sure i could fight with only a hand weapon. I run towards them, and attack one of them in the chest with my knife. I fall down, but i realized the knife still stuck in that thing's chest.

I breathed heavily. I think it's the end of me._ I'm sorry Em. I think i'm not the one who protect you._ I looked at those things. They just a few meters away from me. I closed my eyes.

"Cruk! Cruk! Cruk! Cruk! Cruk!"

_What is that sound?_. I opened my eyes. I widened my eyes and forrowed my eyebrows after i saw what happened there.

It's Emily. She's awake from her faint, and she is holding a pitchfork, and i saw all of those things already dead. Emily stabbed them in their neck with a pitchfork. I breathed heavily. I slowly walked to Emily who has a pale face. Emily dropped the pitchfork. She walked up to me. When we were a few inches apart, her steps began slower and a few seconds later she collapsed again. I quickly ran up to her and catch her right in my arms. I looked at her eyes. It's open a little.

"Methadone... I need it and uh, paracetamol." Emily said slowly.

"Okay, stay awake okay?"

I ran up to the scattered medicines bottles. I search one by one. Finally i found a bottle of paracetamol and some methadone. I quickly grab a bottle of water from the car and ran back to Emily.

I helped her up to swallow the medicine.

"Here, you're gonna be fine. It's okay." I said while rubbing her back.

She drink her medicine. She breathed heavily until a few minutes later, the medicine maybe already kicked in. She looked at me. I stared at her face and then move down to her lips. I wish i could kiss her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"I'm should be the one who said that. You saved my live." I said calmly.

She smiled, and then she lean forward and wrapped her hands on my back, she buried her face on my neck.

"I'm sorry Paige. I wish i could rewind all of the time, so you wouldn't mad at me." She said half sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her back. "It's alright, i already forgive you." I whispered.

She slowly pulled away from me, she took some of the medicines and help me up.

"You feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, the medicine kicked in." She said.

"Do you have any disease that caused pain like that?" I asked.

"It's called Intractable pain. It happenned to me when i'm crying and really tired."

"I'm sorry for making you cry." I said, lowered my gaze.

"It's fine. "

"How did you managed to get up? You didn't wake up when i shake you earlier." I asked

"I heard a shooting sound. I should probably checked it, and i have a bad feeling about it. So yeah. I kinda just walked out and found a pitchfork."

"Oh, Okay, let's get out of this mess. I know a place we should go."

"Where?" She asked.

"It's my childhood place with Caleb. I'm sure it's perfectly safe."

"Okay."

I walked to the car and she followed me from behind. But when i'm about to open the driver seat door. I noticed she hasn't moved from her place.

"Em?" I walked towards her. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't take out your pocket knife to fight, did you?" She asked.

"The shotgun out of my grip. I have to use it." I explained.

"Why don't you take it out?"

"It will be infected, i still have some. Don't worry about it. Let's go!"

Emily walked to my car and open the passenger seat door. I drive the car quickly.

"Where are we headed?" Emily asked.

"Allentown. My uncle have some kind of mansion in there. Well, we are staying at the basement. Its like my peronal house." I said.

She nodded. We keep driving until finally i reached the mansion. I parked my car inside the garage. Well, maybe it's looked really old, but i have to sleep and rest. Well, maybe i should tell Emily about my feeling to her. I almost lost her today, and she almost lost me too. What if she really loves me? I know i should do this.

We get out from the car, and made our way inside the mansion. I walked to a trapdoor behind a sofa and opened it. We get inside of the basement. It's really dark down here. Emily turn on her flashlight. I looked down and finally found an oil lamp. I checked and it turns out there are still a few oil left in there. I take out my lighter and turn on the oil lamp.

It's a big oil lamp, so the whole basement can be seen. Even it's still dim. But at least we can see the whole place.

Emily put down her backpack and rested on a bed that near the way in. I followed her, and join to sit on the bed. I have to confess my true feeling for her.

"Em, i want to talk about something." I said nervously.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it? Just say it."

I swear i could hear myself gulp. "Em, i think i'm ready." I said nervously.

She looked confused. "Ready for what?"

"What i'm trying to say is... i think.. i'm in love with you too." I said quickly.

She widened her eyes. Her jaw dropped. "W-What?"

"Yeah, i have to admitted that i'm in love with you. It's true. I already forgive you with all of my heart. I think we shouldn't looked at the past. We need to focus on the future." I take her hand. She looked straight to my eyes. "That's why i want to help you. I want to help ypu find the cure. Getting our lives back to normal. You can't do that by yourself. You will need me, and i'm here." I close the distance between us.

"I love you Emily. I will never gonna let you go again."

"Paige,,, I-I love you too" She said slowly.

I smiled. I lean forward and captured my lips on hers. I think it's the most beautiful kiss that i ever taste. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. I put my hand at the back of her head, slowly pushed her to deepen the kiss more. I slowly pushed her down to bed. I wish it could works the way i want.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 - Calm After The Storm

**A/N: Start from this chapter i will write the story with NO POV, as requested by a few readers. The beginning of this chapter will be a love scene. If you feel uncomfortable about it, just don't read it and skip to the next part. Well, i don't know if its good or not, but i'm trying to write the best i could for you guys. Thanks for taking your time to read it. I'll be busy this week so i can't promise the next chapter will be posted quickly. So please be patient. Enjoy it, and Happy reading! :)**

**NB : Big thanks to DinosaurFan who really helped me with this chapter, You rock!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 "Calm After The Storm"<p>

Paige slowly push back Emily down to the bed. Emily wrapped her hands around Paige's neck, never let go of Paige's lips, she couldn't believe it. Paige just confessed her love to her, and now Paige stuck her tongue in Emily's mouth.

Paige trying to equalize her weight, she keep kissing Emily. When they are both fall down to the bed. Paige try to unbuttoned Emily's shirt, and successfully did it. When Paige already did it. Emily push Paige up to lift her jacket up and unbuttonned her shirt too. When they sucessfully undressed each other, they stared at each other. Paige stroke Emily's cheek with her thumb. Emily shivers from the touch. She pull Paige back for another kiss. Paige become really want to pour her hormone right now. Paige moved down to kiss Emily's neck, Emily let out a soft moan. She trying to catch her breath, while Paige began to kissing her chest slowly.

Emily trying to flip Paige to the other side, but she push her down hardly. That's make Emily feel a little pain. Paige noticed it.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to push... I don't want to..." But before Paige could finish Emily crashed her lips into hers and Emily's hands returned to Paige's ass cupping it softly. Emily broke the kiss and whispered at Paige's ear slowly.

"It's alright, It's my repay." Emily whispered huskily.

Emily continue to pull Paige for another kiss and moved to kiss Paige's cheek and slowly began to kiss her ear lobe. Paige let out a heavy breath. She kiss Emily's cheek and wandering through her face before finally kissed Emily's lips hungrily.

A few seconds later Paige broke the kiss and looked into Emily's big brown eyes. "Emily, we have to keep it down, those thing could hear us, okay?". Emily nodded and then she leaned in and kissed Paige's neck while Paige pulled Emily closer to her and ran her hand over Emily's shoulders moving them to Emily's back.

"Breath Paige." Emily said as she noticed that Paige were holding her breath because of her lust.

The two girls were lying on top of the bed without any upper shirts, they just wearing their bra. They kissed each other once again. Emily broke away from Paige's lips and began placing sweet, gentle kisses around Paige's chest.

As Emily leaned down Paige reached her hands around Emily's back and unclasp her black lace bra. Emily leaned down and pressed her bare skin against Paige's and began kissing her, softly, but with passion. Emily and Paige had forgotten everything and just focused on the person lying in front of themselves, wishing this moment could last forever.

Emily walked her fingers back up and began caressing Paige's breasts. Paige moaned softly from the touch and began to kisses Emily's nape. Paige's hand wandering through Emily's pants, unbuttoned and unzip the zipper slowly. Her fingers slowly made it's way to Emily's panties. Emily moaned from Paige's touch. She breathed heavily as Paige's finger made its way to her upper thigh.

Emily moaned softly as she trying to hold her scream as Paige began exploring her upper thigh.

"Paige…" Emily half groaned as her hand squeeze Paige's shoulder.

Emily closed her eyes and holds her breath as Paige's finger moving faster inside her.

"Ngghh.. Paige.." Emily moaned softly.

"Shhh." Paige whispered to Emily's ear before kissing it.

Just a matter of seconds before finally Emily reached her climax. Emily's body shudders as Paige pull out her finger from inside Emily. Emily breaths to gather her energy, with sudden move she quickly switching side and pinned Paige's body down before she even realized it.

Paige seems surprised at first, but she pulled Emily down for another kiss. They both breathed heavily.

Emily began to explore Paige's body with her hand. She kisses Paige's cheek, neck and chest and back again to her lips. Emily's hand reached Paige's pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped it and pulled it down, leaving Paige with only underwear. Emily slowly slid her finger inside Paige. Paige hold her breath, Emily keep kissing her. She slowly start moving her finger inside her. Paige breathed heavily. Emily starts moving faster.

"Em.." Paige exhaled a heavy breath. "Yeah,," Paige moaned softly.

Emily keep continue exploring Paige's body. She watches as Paige almost reached her climax. She hastened her movement, A few seconds later Paige reached her climax.

Emily pull out her finger form Paige body, and pull Paige for another kiss.

Emily's kisses moved back to Paige's mouth where their tongues intertwined for several more minutes, all the while Emily's hands exploring more and more of Paige's beautiful body. They did that for hours, exploring each others bodies. When they reached the climax, they slowly pulled away.

"I love you Emily Fields". Paige said while staring at Emily's brown eyes.

As Emily's breath began to slow, and her shudders became softer, Emily pulled up, kissed her lips and whispered.

"I love you too, Paige McCullers and I have never been so happy in my entire life."

At this, Paige melted completely. After all this time loving this perfect, beautiful girl, she finally knew in this moment, that she was hers.

Paige pull her for another kiss right on her lips; and they both drifted off into sleep, holding the girl they loved in their arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Day Later<strong>_

Paige slowly woke up from her sleep. She stares at the ceiling for a moment before she realized beside her, there is a girl that had her hands wrapped around her. She smiles at her. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. She couldn't believe it, A Day ago they were fighting. Now, they are sleeping together. But the good part, she finally can confess her love to her. And she already knew that Emily is in love with her too.

Paige carefully removed the girl hands from her body. Then, she got up from the bed and put on her clothes. She covers the girl with a blanket, and then she walked to a couch. She tries to process everything in her mind right now.

"Well, I thought it will end differently." Paige mumbled.

She glanced at her large bag. It's filled with guns that Caleb has took early, water, clothes, and others. She think about what should they do next.

She snapped out of her thought when she felt hands roll at her neck. She turn around and saw Emily with a smile on her face, she wear her unbuttoned shirt and a boxer shorts.

"Hey, beautiful". Paige said as Emily moved to sit beside Paige

"Hey to you too." Emily Pushed her lips againts Paige's. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"What was that for?." Paige asked.

"For everything." Emily smiled. "For forgive me." She kiss Paige's lips again. "For saving and supporting me." She kiss Paige's nose. "And being great the other time." She kissed Paige lips again.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Even it's not a possible time to do that, and you're the one who saved me too, i realized that i have to forgive you" Paige kissed Emily's forehead.

Emily rolled her hands to Paige's neck and shoulder. They cuddle up on the couch. Until Emily broke the silence.

"I've been thinking, Why you suddenly said that you loved me? I always thought that you only trying to be nice." Emily asked.

"Actually, i have a feeling for you, when i tried to save you at the barn that day. When you kissed me, it's like i am the luckiest person on earth. But unfortunately, when i was confessed my feeling that i like you. I don't know about it, i couldn't afford to lost you. I finally admitted that i love you yesterday. I think I need to tell you that after you saved me, yesterday. But maybe it will be better after we arrive here." Paige stroke Emily's hair behind her ear.

"Glad to hear that." Emily pressed her lips against Paige's again.

"Uhm, Em..." Paige mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Even i love to do this, but i think i should refill the oil lamp, it's getting darker down here." Paige said.

"Uhmm,, sure. Go ahead, i'll search something to eat." Emily said as she got up from the couch.

"There's a cabinet with a cross, I think Caleb stocks something in there." Paige said as she pointing to an old cabinet.

"Okay."

Emily walked to the cabinet and opened it slowly. She noticed there are a big box of first aid kit, 3 Jerrycans of water, and many canned foods. She grab one of the can, and open it with a can opener. She then pour it to a bowl. As she was about to do something, Paige walk back.

"What are you making there Em?" Paige asked.

"Nothing, just pouring a canned peaches to a bowl so we could share, and some cofee." She said as she lift the bowl and smiled.

"It's better than empty stomach." Paige chuckled.

When Emily was about to pour some water to a kettle, she felt pain on her right foot, and looked like she was about to fall down.

"Argh.."

"Woaa, slow down.. your knee doesn't heal properly Em." Paige said as she helped Emily stand back to her feet.

"Yeah, I think i should be more careful next time."

"Let me do it. You're not supposed to lift a heavy things." Paige offered.

"Sure, sorry Paige."

"No problem, just bring the peaches and i'll be right behind you." She smiled.

While Paige busy preparing coffee. Emily reached the couch, put down the peaches, and relaxed her foot to prevent from any pain. She noticed her backpack next to the couch. She then grab it, and take out a flashlight and her files. She scanned it carefully, she almost done with the first section. But she couldn't notice what is wrong with the formula. It looked the same when she gave it to Jenna. Jenna is the only person who know about the alteration. She changes something in it. Her now dead girlfriend making her more confused than ever. She only wished that Jenna somewhere still alive and she gonna find her, figure out what was wrong, and live peacefully.

"Em?"

Emily dazed. "Huh, what?"

"Umm, Coffee's ready." Paige said as she give a cup of cofee to Emily.

"Thanks." Emily said as she carefully close her files.

"Care to share the files? Even i don't know anything about Biology, maybe i can notice something useful." Paige offered.

"I just confused, i already checked it and nothing is wrong with the formula. It's my formula. But it has to be succeed. I already tested it on a mouse."

"Well, mouse and human are different creatures." Paige said arbitrarily. Emily flinched.

"It's not an ordinary mouse, it's a white one. Their anatomy almost as the same as human. Every scientist use them before it comes to test on a human." Emily said firmly.

"Ow, sorry. I told you, I don't know anything about it." Paige lowered her gaze.

Emily exhaled her breath. "It's allright. I just confused. I tried to find what is wrong with it." Emily said, frustated.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Let me read it."

Emily gives Paige's the files. Paige then read the files carefully. She flipped the page, while Emily eat the peaches and drink her cofee, Paige looked confused but she keep fliiping through the pages, trying to find something suspicious. She flipped that page fast and hard, making Emily nervous.

"Paige? If you couldn't understand it, maybe just flip it carefully okay? I still need it." Emily said nervously.

"Eh? Um, sorry. It's a habit" Paige smiled. Emily rolls her eyes.

She continued flipped the pages until she almost finished with the first section. She looked really confused.

"Em, what kind of Biology are you studying? I used to like it when i was at high school, It's look like a chemistry or physics than a biology." Paige asked confused.

"Umm, i took 2 department. One anatomy and the other one is related to Chemistry. It's different from high school Paige." Emily patted Paige's shoulder.

"Seriously Em, you are smarter than i thought." She smiled.

"Thank you."

Emily continued to eat the peaches. While Paige is still busy continue to read the pages. She almost reached the next section. Emily furrowed her eyebrows. Paige read it really fast.

"Wow, I didn't expect you could reach it so fast. Or you maybe just flipped the page without read it?" Emily asked and then chuckled.

"Well, I read it. Yeah, fast reader here." She chuckles.

"But i can make sure you didn't understand most of it." Emily chuckled.

"Hu uh, I just trying to find something suspicious here. That's what police do." She smiled.

They smiled, Emily fed Paige because she still want to read the files. Sometimes followed by a little making out. They keep in that position until Paige realized that Emily had fallen asleep.

Paige looked at her, smiled, and kissed her forehead. She continues reading those files. While she reads it for another minutes. She noticed something being circled. _Add the F107 more._ She furrowed her eyebrows, and she noticed the other handwrite being crossed '_Mix with Sulphur__e__' _and changed to '_Mix with Adrenaline'._ When she continued to read another part. There are so many changes at the latest section.

She seem confused when read it. But then, she realized it is not Emily's hand writing, because the hand write look almost the same, but then she saw Emily's signature at the corner of the files that make her know that Emily's hand write a little too ragged.

Paige wanted to wake Emily, but suddenly a piece of paper falls down from the file. She then took it slowly and opened it. When she saw it, she looked surprised. Paige then glanced at Emily and decided to wake her up.

"Em, wake up!" Paige shakes her body.

"Huh, what?"

"Take a look at this, this is not your handwriting." Paige said as she pointing to the crossed words.

Emily flinched. She didn't noticed it. She grab the files, and looked at it closely.

"There are a few changes that i made at the previous section. But you're right this is definitely not my handwriting."

Emily keep scanned the files, she then grab her pen and calculating something. Paige just stares at her, waiting Emily to response. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Em, I found this inside the files, I think maybe you should see it." Paige handed Emily the paper.

Emily's eyes furrowed at that paper. She scanned the paper, and turn to looked at Paige.

"Paige, this is Upenn's air vent map. Why is this way crossed? And why that way has a code?" Emily said as she pointing to a corner that crossed out.

"I don't know. Em, whose hand write is this?."

"The only person who has the same hand writing with me only Jenna but hers more tidy." Emily said sternly.

"Oh my god. If it's her handwrite, doesn't it mean that she's the one who messed up with your formula? Did she have some kind of secret lab so you didn't know about her work?" Paige asked.

Emily looked at her with slight of confused. "Well, I don't know about it. Jenna once told me about secret places at Upenn, but i don't think this is a secret lab."

"Em, come on.. She must do something with your formula and didn't tell you. It can't be just a few changes. Just look at your files." Paige said as she pointing to Emily's files.

Emily quiet for a second, She rolls her eyes. She put her hand on her face and trying to think. 5 minutes later, she came up with conclusion.

"Paige, we need to go to Upenn." Emily said suddenly.

"Huh? Why?." Paige asked.

"We need to find out whatever hiding in that place that Jenna crossed. It must contain something."

"It's too dangerous Em, that is the beginning of this situation. There must be many of them in that place." Paige said as she grab Emily's hand.

Emily squeeze Paige's hand. "We have no choice, the only thing to do right now is to figure out what is in in that place."

Paige took a deep breath. She stares at Emily for a second. Suddenly she pull Emily for a kiss. Emily, suprised with the moment. But she put her hands at the back of Paige's head and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

Paige stares at Emily, exhaled a warm breath. "Okay. We're leaving"

Emily nodded, and she began to pack anything that she needed, before that she change her clothes to a pair of army uniform that belonged to her dad. Paige then changed her clothes to a police training suit, with a pair of gloves. She grab her gun and her large bag. Paige glanced at Emily.

"You have an army uniform?" Paige asked.

"Um, yeah, it belonged to my dad. I bring it when i was in college." Emily said as she packed her stuff to her backpack.

"Oh, Okay, let's go." Paige pointing with her head to the way out. "Wait Em, go grab the first aid kit in the cabinet. We maybe need it later." Paige said.

Emily nodded and ran to the cabinet, put the first aid kit in her bag and follow Paige out from the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 - The Infiltration

Chapter 8 "The Infiltration"

Paige drove her car really fast. Her hands hit her steering wheel occasionally. She didn't feel good about it. She shudders and hold breathed heavily. Emily noticed it and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Paige, are you okay?" Emily said as she patted Paige's shoulder.

"Uh, I'm not sure Em. What if we didn't make it?" Paige said worriedly.

"Paige, we have to do this. It's the only way to find out whatever is hidden in there, don't be afraid of those things.."

"I'm not afraid of it. I just was wondering if we didn't make it." Paige said sternly.

Emily face dropped. "I know. We have guns, we have everything. I need to know every alteration that she made."

Paige glanced at Emily. "Whatever happens, promise me you will come back alive?" Paige said sorrowful.

Emily moved closer to Paige. Squeeze her shoulder, and exhaled a breath. "I will. We will, don't worry about it. What we need to do right now just focus to find a safe way to UPenn before it's getting darker. I don't want to infiltrate at evening."

"Neither do I. Um, could you check the route? Make sure we didn't have to pass the main road, maybe there will be a lot of those at there."

Emily nodded, and searched the dashboard for a map. After a minute for searching, she found it and read it carefully.

"Got it, we have to pass the toll road, it's safer that way. Turn left 2 mills ahead, and enters the Scranton Toll road. We then make our way to Philadelphia."

"Okay." Paige let out a heavy breath.

"Paige, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little anxiety. I never been in a real operation when I was at the academy, so I don't know how it's feel, and I'm going to infiltrate non-human creatures alone. It's not supposed to be like this." Paige said shaky.

Emily feels concerned. "Paige, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm feeling guilty about everything that happened now, that's why I need to stop it. If only I have checked that formula and confronted Jenna before the testing, it would be happened differently."

Paige glanced at Emily. "No need to blame yourself, I already forgive you. It's not necessary anymore, we have to come up with a plan, we have to come in, check what's hidden in there, grab everything we need, and get out as soon as possible." Paige said sternly.

"Actually, when I was observed the vent map. I noticed a way in, it's near the Chemistry department. Thankfully, UPenn's air vent is big enough for a human to enter it. But we don't know if those things didn't enter with that way too."

"That's the bad part, are there any other way? We need to check every possibility."

"Umm, ah, here.. It's above the Dean office and Research laboratory."

"Which one is the closest?"

"Its above the dean office, but in order to do that, we have to enter the Chemistry department first, because it's a really high entrance."

"All right. We're gonna check the situation fist, and we'll go."

"Okay."

They drive in silence for a couple of minutes. Emily's face looks suspicious, she keep glancing at her files and then to Paige. Paige didn't noticed it at first, but when Emily glanced at her gun at the backseat, she feels confused about the way Emily's gaze.

"Em?"

"Uh, what?" Emily flinched.

"Something bother you?"

"Nothing." Emily lied.

"Don't lie to me, I can sense something is wrong. Just tell me what it is."

Emily gulped. "Paige, actually, I didn't tell you the full of my story about what happened."

Paige frowned. "What?"

"Actually, I know about the alteration of the formula, but it's still Jenna's plan."

Paige furrowed her Eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"When I was signing up for this project, I'm not sure if it will worked. But the side effects only caused memory loss, a little madness, and animal growl. But they didn't attack each other. I calculated every Genes that I put in, when I told my friends about that. They insisted to create the formula by themselves, because your parents already transferred the funding, we can do nothing to repay it if we failed. Jenna suggested if I handed her the formula, she said that she will reduce the possibility of the side effects. Nick agreed with her, since I'm only doing this project for the closing for my university semester, they take every piece of it." Emily said slowly.

"So the point is, you don't know about anything happened to the formula after you handed it to her?"

"Yeah. That day this situation happened, my professor called me, I told him everything, and I already know that Nick was agree to be the guinea pig and they're gonna run the test that day. But I never expected it to be happened." Emily lowered her gaze.

"Humm, and can you explain why are you keep looking at the gun?"

Emily surprised, she widened her eyes. "How did you know?"

"It's a gift." Paige smiled. "So, why is it?" She asked again.

"Umm, I was wondering, what weapon are we gonna use?"

"Rifle, maybe I'll show you later." Paige smiled.

Emily move back to her seat. Playing with her fingers and keep glanced outside.

* * *

><p><em>2 hour<em>_s__ and a half Later _

Paige drives her car slowly. They had reach UPenn, she keep looked out for the situation and noticed a back way that covered with a metal fence. She slowly drove her car to put it into the fence, so the zombies couldn't notice them. After she turned off the car. Paige grab Emily's hand and stared at her deeply. Emily know what to do, she lean in and give Paige a kiss. After a while, they break the kiss and stares at each other.

"Ready?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Emily nodded.

They get out of the car. Paige opened the backseat door and take out a large bag with Philly police department logo in it. She took out a MP4 rifle and a handgun. She unzipped the other zipper and took out a MP5 sub machine gun, large bags of ammo, and also two silencers. She handed Emily the MP5, the silencer and a few bags of ammo.

"Put the silencer on, we don't want to make any noises." Paige said firmly. Emily nodded and put the silencer on. She has a trouble to do it at first, but Paige teach her how to do it. When they are ready, Emily lead the way to the chemistry department door.

Unexpected, there are many of those inside the building. Paige gestured Emily to stay behind her. They trying to sneak, but one of those noticed it. It starts growling and it attracts the others. They began to run towards them with a hungry lion face chasing their prey. Paige grabs Emily's hand and running through the hallway.

"Which way Em?!"

"We have to reach the chemistry checkpoint first. It's on the hallway."

When Emily finished talking, a group of zombies already waited ahead. They are begun to run and going after them from the front. Now they're trapped. Paige raised her gun, and starts shooting them in the head, trying to aim a clear shoot, while Emily keep shooting at them, but most of it only hit their body. Paige grabs Emily's hand and kept running ahead. Behind them like 30 zombies were running after them. Emily led the way, until they reached the checkpoint. Emily pushed the door open while Paige is busy slowing down the zombies.

"Paige, come on!" Emily shouted. Paige swings her gun to her back and start running towards the direction of the air vent open valve. Paige crawling first to the vent as Emily trying to closed the vent valve. When she was about to lock it from inside. A hand from one of the zombies grabs her foot. That thing open it's mouth trying to bite Emily's foot.

"Arghh, shit. Paige, help me!" Emily yelled.

Paige turn around and widened her eyes, shocked. She quickly grabs her handgun, pointing it at the hand, and pulled the trigger.

"BANG". Emily closed her eyes, trying not to scream.

Paige released the grip from Emily's foot and pulled her up hardly. When Paige successfully pulled Emily away from the valve, she grabs Emily's shoulder and pulled her to a tight hug. Emily put her hands on Paige's neck, trying to control her sobs. Paige broke the hug, she stared at Emily's eyes before leaned to kiss Emily deeply.

After a while they break apart and stared at each other.

"Don't ever scared me that way again!." Paige said firmly.

Emily squeeze Paige's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She hugged Paige again.

Paige exhaled a heavy breath. "Alright, this vent is not big and strong enough to hold us here. Now tell me, which way we should take?" Paige said calmly while reloading her gun.

"Uh, we have to crawl or squat walking to the U-portal and then turn left." Emily said nervously.

"Alright. Let's go." Paige raised her handgun and made her way.

"Why you didn't use your rifle?" Emily asked.

"It's a short range place. The bullet could rebound if I miss the target, and we could get hurt."

"Oh, okay. Hey Paige.."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me." Emily smiled

"You have to repay it again later." She smiled.

Emily and Paige arrived at the U-portal and make their way to turn left. When they have passed the curve, there is an intersection, Emily then looked at the map and they decided to turn right. Suddenly, A big metal bar sway a few inches above them. Paige noticed it just a second before the metal bar hit their head.

"Emily, watchout!" Paige shouted as she pushed Emily to the other side.

Emily's back hit the vent wall, she hold her scream. When she opened her eyes, she saw the big metal bar had blocked her side with Paige, making them separated. Emily panicked a little, she tries to pull the metal bar, but it didn't worked.

"Paige?!" Emily shout.

"Aww, Damnit, hey yeah, I'm here." Paige said. Her voice hoarse.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Urgh, I don't think so. My head feel like crap, but other than that I'm fine. Maybe I accidentally hit my head." Paige said limply.

"Can you find another way?"

"Urgh, I think so. There are 2 oh, or 3 roads is it?" Paige said distracted.

"Oh my god. Your head could be injured. Hold on, okay? Let me see the map first."

Emily opened the map and sees the intersection on Paige side actually heading towards the same area. Only it's a little farther than it has to be.

"Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your head worst or better?"

"A little better, how is it?" Paige strokes her head carefully, and saw a blood coming from her temple.

"We are heading to the same way, only you're a little farther. Just follow the vent until you reached block L-26 and then turn right and follow the vent again."

Paige eyes started to blurry. Paige exhaled a heavy breath. She grabs her pocket knife and trying to tear out her uniform.

"Paige? Are you listening?" Emily asked panicked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Okay I got it." Paige said limply.

"What are you doing? I hear a sound of you ripping something." Emily asked worriedly.

"I just uh… tear a piece of my clothes, it turns out that my temple is bleeding." Paige said calmly, don't want make Emily worried.

"What?!" Emily panicked.

"Don't worry Em, I'll take care of it. I'd once win a survivor medal. So, it will be easier to take care a wound like this." Paige said as she trying to wrap her head with piece of her clothes.

"You sure? I think you shouldn't saved me. It could turn out badly."

"Well, it's already happen. Besides, I don't have any nausea, so it will be okay." Paige slowly back up from her position and grab her handgun.

"Well, we should continue. You go first, my way are follow the vent until i reached block L-26 and then turn right and follow the vent again, right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you go first? Your way a little farther than mine." Emily asked concerned.

"Well, I have to control my steps, you better go now. Grab your gun, you still need it." Paige said quickly.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't push yourself too hard! I'll wait until you're better!" Emily said stubbornly.

"The longer we wait here, the longer we trapped here. Go Em, I'll be fine." Paige said sternly.

"Alright, take care okay? I will wait for you there." Emily said worriedly.

"Yeah, I will. Don't forget our promises okay?" Paige asked limply.

"Hmh, yeah. I won't, and Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Emily said shyly.

Hearing that, Paige form a smile even her head still hurt.

"I love you too, Emily Fields." Paige said happily.

"Okay, I'll go now. I hope we'll meet later."

"Yeah." Paige said slowly.

As they break apart. Paige slowly walked to the other side of the vent. She keep hold the piece of her clothes to stop the bleeding, but the blood still coming from her head. Paige keeps her steps balance, she's trying so hard not to collapse. She managed to keep crawling until she reached the Block L-26, she take a look around and then turn right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Other Side Of The Vent<strong>_

Emily crawled to move faster, she almost reached the secret door. When she reached the door, she tried to push it, but it's so hard. She decided to shoot the doorknob. She shoot it 3 times, before the knob dropped down, but a bullet shell bounce off the door and hit her hand, caused a bleeding scratch.

"Aww, Damn it." Emily put a pressure on her hand by pressing the wound.

"Maybe it will stop later." She reached her gun and began to bust the door. She managed to break in, and she found a big room inside the small door. The room contained photograph of any biology and chemical related. Also there are many test tubes, an experimental cupboard, and usual things in laboratory.

"Holy shit." Emily mumbled. She looked around the room, she observed the writing on the whiteboard, it's all new handwriting, and it's looked familiar with hers. She glanced at the refrigerator and first aid box, she walked towards it, and opened the door of the refrigerator and found many frozen foods inside it. She breathed heavily, she walked to the first aid kit box, and opened it to find a bandages for her hand.

When she done wrapped a bandages. She walked to a desk that contain a bunch of folders. One folder attracts her attention. She grabs it and opened it, her face shocked when she sees it.

_35 GENES + ANTI DEURAL (ADDING) __SULPHURE __ADRENALINE._

"Oh my god, it's the copy of Jenna's file, How did it get here. Could it be….?" Emily said slowly.

A figured appears behind Emily without her noticed it. The figure holding a handgun and pointing it at Emily's head.

"Freeze. Put your hands up" A woman voice said firmly.

Emily widened her eyes. She dropped the file and raised her hands. She didn't turn around, instead she prepared her foot to kick the figure's gun.

She slowly take a step back and turn around quickly and kicked the gun. The figure fell down to the ground, and revealed her identity as Emily noticed her.

Emily jaws dropped when she sees who that person is. The figure quickly look up and surprised when she sees Emily with her jaw dropped. The figure get up and now they're staring at each other.

"Emily? Is that really you?" The figure asked.

Emily eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she saw right now. She let out a heavy breath.

"Jenna?" Emily now feeling confused, she don't know should happy or not. She saw her 'in thought her dead girlfriend'.

Emily didn't move, she likes being put in the freezer right now. She is shivering right now. Before she could do anything, Jenna lean forward and captured Emily's lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Few Meters From The Secret Room<em>**

Paige kept pressing her head with now her bloody piece of clothes. Her visions are very blurry. She managed to keep walking. Finally she reached the opened door. She managed to get inside slowly, she stills pressing her temple. When she's inside, her vision starting to black a little bit. But she managed to look at the room.

"It's really big" Paige mumbled. She continued to walk.

As she moved to the other side of the room, she saw something that attracts her attention. It is 2 people were kissing. She's trying to focus to see who they are, but her vision really blurry. She trying to concentrate, she furrowed her eyebrows when she realized who one of the people who were kissing is.

"It's Emily" Paige face began to dropped "It couldn't be." Paige said slowly, her voice hoarse.

She pushed her body to keep walking towards Emily. But her vision starting to black and she fell down to the ground. Making a big noise.

Emily who were being kissed by Jenna, hear the voice and break the kiss. She quickly glanced at the direction where the voices come from. Emily eyes widened, Jenna looked confused with Emily's expressions.

"Paige!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Which one is better with POV or no POV? Anyway thanks for your awesome reviews/favs/follows, i really appreciated it. Due to lot of exams and my laptop is broken again, i can't promise the next chapter will be here soon. But don't worry about it, i will stick with you guys. Have a good day! :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Do You Love Me?

Chapter 9 "Do You Love Me?"

"Paige!" Emily yelled as she let go of Jenna's grip and ran up to Paige. Jenna who saw this, looked confused and quickly follow Emily running towards Paige.

Emily slowly flipped Paige's body and looked at her bleeding temple.

"Jenna, grab some medical kit you have, please!" Emily said quickly.

Jenna nodded and running towards the first aid kit box.

Emily checked Paige's wound and it turns out it's not just an ordinary bleeding. It's a massive bleeding. She panicked and tell Jenna to hurry up.

"Paige, stay with me okay? You're going to be fine." Emily whispered, not sure if Paige can hear it.

Jenna ran back to Emily and give her some bandages, a scissor, antibiotic, betadine, alcohol, cottons, and some gloves.

"Help me to press her wound." Emily said panicked.

"Em, slow down okay, I'll take care of it." Jenna said slowly.

Jenna then press Paige's head wound while Emily pour alcohol to cottons.

"Move your hand. Can you grab a suturing kit? She may need some stitches." Emily said quickly.

Jenna ran back to the first aid kit box, but then she ran to her desk searching for suturing kit. Emily cleaning Paige's wound with alcohol and then cutting some of her skin to prevent her from infection and more bleeding. Emily's eyes started to full of tears because her lover now lying in front of her, unconscious. She press the cottons and pouring some antibiotics liquid and betadine to Paige's head. Jenna come back with some of suturing kit and handed it to Emily.

"Did you stop her bleeding?" Jenna asked.

"I think so, but it's still open wound. Give me the thread and the needle. Can you sedate her?" Emily said.

Jenna nodded and grab a needle and fill it with some sedative and inject it around Paige's wound. Emily grab a tweezers and pinch the needle, she then began suturing Paige's wound carefully. Jenna look concerned while paying attention to Emily's behavior.

After Emily finished stitching Paige's head, she dripping some antibiotic liquid and betadine before wrapped a bandages around Paige's head with Jenna's help. When they finished. Emily and Jenna move Paige's body to an abandoned gurney in that room. Jenna turn her attention to Emily.

"Who is this Emily?" Jenna suddenly asked.

Emily flinched. "Umm, I came here with her. I met her when I was running out of food and she gave me some of hers." Emily said nervously, she didn't mean to lie but she have to keep it as a secret for a while.

"Why do you look so panicked?"

Emily twitchy. "Well, we kind of have a bond. So.. yeah, I'm worried about it." Emily lied.

Jenna nodded and took a seat on a chair beside the gurney. Emily furrowed her eyebrows.

"You'd been alive this whole time? How you managed to reach here?" Emily asked slowly.

"Umm, that day when I ran back, I climbed to the vent and lived here ever since. I'd once stocked foods here. I keep investigating, I already told you it's my responsible." Jenna said sternly.

"I can't believe it, I don't know if I should thrilled or upset." Emily stared at her foot.

Jenna stood up from her position and walking towards Emily. She takes Emily's hand and squeeze it lightly.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Jenna raised their hands. Emily furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is matter right now that you finally come back for me. Maybe I know it's my fault, but you're gonna help me with it right?" Jenna asked.

Emily stared at Jenna's eyes. Her heart beating really fast. _Why do I feel like this?_.

"Em?"

Emily flinched, she don't know what to say. Her now girlfriend is lying unconscious on the gurney beside her, and now her in thought dead girlfriend is still alive. She don't know what she should do.

Emily felt safe with Paige, she loves her. But somehow, when she staring at Jenna, she still felt like her blue eyes drowning her. She still her girlfriend after all. She still feeling the same feel that she had 2 Months Ago.

Jenna put her hand on Emily's upper arm, she moves closer.

"Emily? What are you thinking?" Jenna asked.

"Uhmm, nothing." She said nervously.

"I'm sorry it happened to us. I should listened to you about this project." Jenna said softly.

Emily exhaled a warm breath. "It's okay, it's already happened, no need to apologize. What we should do, it's find the antidote for whatever that you created." Emily said firmly.

Jenna let go of her hand, turn around and gestured Emily to follow her. Emily then followed her to a desk.

Jenna open the drawer and take out a large file with label "CONFIDENTIAL". Jenna handed the file to Emily.

"I'd been searching and calculating every genes, DNA and others. It's still a quarter." Jenna said slowly.

Emily open the file and read it carefully. She tried to understand it.

"Do you managed to find the wrong part?" Emily asked.

"Well, I kinda working faster than ever to do that. But, uhh I think you should be the one who analyze it. It's you serum after all." Jenna said calmly.

Emily nodded and continue to scanning the file. Jenna then move to the refrigerator and searching for ice. Emily noticed it and looked confused.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Emily asked.

"You have a fever, I can feel it when I was holding you. Here.." Jenna give Emily the ice along with a small towel.

"Thanks." Emily said as she took them and put it above her head.

Emily glanced at Paige who hasn't wake up yet. She look concerned, Jenna notices this and furrowed her eyebrows.

"She must be really important to you, doesn't she?"

Emily turn her attention to Jenna and put on her offended face.

"Well, I told you. She saves me from many things. I kind of have a bond with her. That's why I looked so worried." Emily lied.

"Oh, It's a little faster isn't it to have some bonding relationship like that?"

Emily frowned. "Is it important for you to ask something like that?". Emily asked firmly.

"Well, just forget it."

"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" Emily asked suddenly.

Jenna walked up to Paige and examine her. "I'm not sure. Maybe a day or more. Let's just hope that she didn't have any trauma or concussion. We have to wait a bit longer if that happen." Jenna said.

Emily took a deep breath. She walked up to Paige and sit beside her gurney.

"Jenn, mind if I stay here until she wake up?" Emily asked.

Jenna frowned, she put her hands in her pocket. "Well, yeah. Go ahead. If you want to rest, there is a hammock below the cabinet. We have a work to do. I guess I just head up to my personal bed." Jenna smiled.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for kicking your hands early. Is it hurt?"

"No, it's fine. I get it, you should rest to Emily. I know it's hard to get in here doesn't it?" Jenna take out one of her hand.

"Yeah, it's really hard." Emily said while staring at Paige.

"Okay, get some sleep hun." Jenna said as she lean forward to give Emily a kiss on her lips.

Emily is like freezing when Jenna kissed her. But when she pulled away, she felt like something from her soul is gone. But she couldn't kiss her back because she is with Paige. To be clearly, she is in love with Paige. _How could this happen?_.

Jenna walked to a long cupboard that turn out to be a small room with a bed. She climbed to the cupboard and closed the door.

Emily when saw Jenna already climbed to the cupboard, turn her attention to Paige. She grab her hand and stroke it slowly.

"I'm sorry I lied to her about us. She can't know yet. I'm sorry too if I let her kiss me. I just stunned when I saw her. I didn't know that she's still alive. I never want to hurt you both. But, I can only wish that you let me explain everything to Jenna before you wake up. So I don't have to choose between you and her. It's just difficult to do it." Emily said slowly as her eyes began to full of tears.

"Well, I Know you maybe can't hear me. But I just want to told you that. I still love you Paige. I love you with all of my heart. Please just wake up okay? I won't go anywhere. I'll be with you all the time, okay?" Emily squeezes Paige's hand lightly.

Emily rested her head on Paige's lap and closed her eyes slowly.

* * *

><p><em>A Day Later.<em>

Jenna crawled up from the cupboard while rubbed her eyes. She grab a cup and filled it with water. When she drank it, she glanced at the gurney where Paige is lying. She almost chocked and widened her eyes when she saw what's happening at there. She saw Emily rested her head on Paige's lap and she holding her hand lovingly.

Jenna just stood there, not knowing what to say. _Is the girl that she had help yesterday is not just Emily's bonding friend?_. A fire of jealously filled Jenna's head. But she couldn't confront that girl right now. Emily would be upset or maybe pissed if she did that.

Emily slowly wake up from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at Paige. She still hadn't wake up from her fainting.

Jenna turn around, pretending that she didn't see anything and just walked up from her cupboard.

"Emily?" Jenna pretending to act like usual.

Emily quickly removed her hand from Paige's and get up to find Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Emily shouted.

"Lower your voice hun. This place isn't soundproof." Jenna said as she give Emily a cup full of water.

"Um, yeah, sorry." Emily quickly grab the cup and drink it.

Jenna put on her suspicious face and glanced over to Paige then Emily. Emily noticed the weird look on Jenna's face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emily asked concerned.

"Nothing." Jenna lied. "Well, i think we should get started" Jenna turn around quickly. She walks to a cupboard, she opens it and take out a blue long sleeve shirt, and a trousers. She walks back to Emily and gave her the clothes.

"Wear this, your uniforms looks like crap." Jenna said as she put the clothes on Emily's hand.

"Thanks." Emily mumbled.

Emily unbuttoned her uniforms, Jenna glanced at her, seemed to enjoyed the view of Emily's body. Emily noticed this and form a smirk.

"Enjoy the view much, huh?" She said while put on the long sleeve shirt.

"Well, I did not see anything for the past 2 months and you got some new abs right there." Jenna said as she seductively walking towards Emily.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and began to panic a little when Jenna come closer and closer to her.

"Well, Jenna, um, i think we have something important to discuss beside this." Emily trying to smirked so Jenna wouldn't be able to come closer to her.

Jenna stops from her movement and stared at Emily. "Well, you sure know how to stop me from that." Jenna wink her eyes, deep in her thought she know that Emily only want to make her didn't suspicious about Paige.

Emily unzip her uniform trousers and slowly slid down the trousers. Exposing her underwear very clearly that makes Jenna smirked.

"You know Em, it is too much to expose, isn't it?" Jenna raised one of her eyebrows.

Emily just smirked and grab the trousers that Jenna gave her early and put in on.

"Well, i know that you want something for me, what is it?" Emily said as she done put her clothes on.

"Well, what do you say if we have a little warming up first before we start our research?" Jenna said seductively.

Emily widened her eyes. "Err- what kind of warming up do you mean?". Emily took a step back.

"Well, like this...". Jenna moves closer and captured Emily's lips on hers. Emily suprised with Jenna's sudden move. She wanted to pull away but she can't.

A cold sweat pour down from Emily's head. She decided to break the kiss quickly.

"I think the faster we start, the faster we can sort this out Jen." Emily said quickly, slight of panic in her voice.

Jenna look concerned, She gritted her teeth, before she let go of her hands from Emily's waist. "Okay." She turn around, her head filled with questions and jealously. Jenna think maybe she shouldn't ask Emily what is going on with her right now.

Jenna walked to a desk and grab the file that Emily read earlier, she opened it and read it. Emily walked to the desk and stood beside Jenna who still reading the file.

"Actually Em, why we didn't try to re-create the serum? We need that to test the antidote." Jenna said as she stare at Emily.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not gonna do that." Emily said firmly.

"Okay, if you don't want it, i'll do it. It's me who created it. You better just focus on the antidote." Jenna said sternly.

"Alright."

Emily grabs the file from Jenna. She walked to another desk in that room. Jenna glanced at her, jealously in her face.

"Em."

"What?" Emily said as she turning around.

"I think you keeping something from me." Jenna said as she crossed her hand in front of her chest.

Emily look up to face Jenna. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know Em, I noticed that you and your bonding friend is not just a friend." Jenna takes a step closer to Emily.

Emily frowned. "I don't know what do you mean." She lied.

"Don't lie to me Fields!" Jenna yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Emily snapped.

"Oh, fine... Now can you explain it carefully?" Jenna said quip.

Emily looked down to her feet, not knowing what to do.

"Answer me!"

Emily looked away from Jenna. Before she about to say something, she heard a groaning voice from the other side of the room.

"Aww, Damnit!"

Emily saw Paige get up from her gurney slowly. She stood there confused, should her come to Paige or just standing there.

"Better go get your girl. She needs you now. Come back to me when you are done." Jenna said quip.

Emily looked irritated. She then ran to Paige who has been holding her head.

"Paige, are you feeling better?" Emily asked as she began to examine her.

"Urgh, Yeah, fine.. But i think my head feel really stiff."

"Lay back okay? Don't get up until it heals."

"What heals?" Paige asked confused.

"Um, i stitched you earlier to stop your bleeding, and i might be cut some of your skin and hairs, so maybe it will be weird after you take off the bandages."

"I'll get used to it. But how long it will take to take it off?"

"I don't know, if you being a good girl maybe just 3 or 5 days." Emily smiled

"Okay I'll be a good girl." Paige smirked.

They stayed in silence for another minutes before Paige finally speak up.

"Em, I don't know if my mind playing tricks with me or else. But where the heck am i? It doesn't look like a hospital or clinic"

"No, you're um... you're in the secret lab. It's Jenna's secret lab Paige, you're right."

Paige silenced for a few seconds, trying to remember what's bothering her earlier. She closed her eyes before finally she remembered it. She stared at Emily with a confused look.

"Umm, Em, Well, i think when i arrived here, i saw you with someone else." Paige said slowly.

Emily flinched. "Um, what do you saw?"

Paige stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. She seems doubt about what she saw earlier. Maybe it's just her mind playing trick with her.

"Paige?"

"Huh, what?"

"What do you saw?"

"Um, i think my mind just playing a trick with me. Just forget it."

Emily sighed in relief. She thought that Paige witnessed her kiss with Jenna.

"Em, what happened with your uniforms?"

"Huh, um.. I changed it earlier. Its full of your blood, I'm gonna wash it later."

"Oh, okay. Umm, are you alone here? I mean, I kinda hear someone was arguing with you."

Emily flinched, she don't know what to say. She can't tell Paige yet about Jenna. Paige maybe will disappoint or unthrilled with that.

"Um, Paige.. I think it's time to be honest. But please don't freak out."

"Why would i freak out?" Paige said confused.

"Paige..." Emily lowered her gaze. "Jenna is alive, and she's the one who argued with me earlier."

"You're kidding right?" Paige said disbelief.

"No, she's right there." Emily pointing to a dark room near a desk with her head.

Paige face fill started to fill with fears and anger. She trying to remember the memory she got before she passed out.

"So, it is true what I saw earlier, isn't it?" Paige asked.

"What do you saw?" Emily asked confused.

Paige turns her attention to Emily. She narrowed her eyes in suspicious. "I saw you were kissing with someone, is it Jenna?"

"Uh, i'm not sure if I could tell you this."

"It's true right? You were kissing with her?" Paige asked irritated.

"Paige... She kissed me.."

"Its sounds like a yes to me." Paige said with a disappointed tone.

"Paige, I'm sorry I will talk to her that we're gonna end this. But please understand that we are not gonna get out from this place until you heals." Emily said as she grabbed Paige's hand.

Paige moves her hands so Emily couldn't reach them. "I better get outta here sooner, if my head didn't give me so much crap."

"Paige... please..."

"I want to be alone for now Em, you better get back to her. I'm fine for now."

"But i'm sorry... I'm really sorry, I never cheated on you."

Paige just closed her eyes, pretending didn't hear anything. Emily felt her heart shattered to pieces. She walked back to find Jenna holding a test tube on her hand. Emily walked and stood beside Jenna.

"Do you figure out who will you choice?" Jenna asked without taking her eyes of the tube.

"Excuse me?" Emily suprised with the question.

"I think you already decided it." Jenna put down the test tube and turn her attention to Emily. "You chose her over me, did you?"

Emily stays silence. She can't answer that question, she's confused about her feelings. She loves Paige, but Jenna still her girlfriend.

"Okay, I think I'll let you stay here until she gets better. But after that you're out." Jenna said sternly.

Emily frowns. "You kicked me out?!"

"The only reason I let you stayed here because you're still my girlfriend. But I guess, we're done."

"Wait, Jenn, I never want to hurt you that way." Emily said slowly.

"You want to hurt me or not, I guess it never be the problem. Just help me find the antidote, and get outta here."

"How about you? You are not gonna playing survivor in a safe place, are you?"

"No need to be worried about me, if I have to die here, then it will be." Jenna said with a flat tone.

Emily sighed. She now ruined everything, her relationship with Paige and Jenna. She can't choose one of them. They both really meant to her. She closed her eyes before turn around.

Emily walked to another desk and examining the file of possible antidote that Jenna gave earlier. She wish it could ended differently.


	11. Chapter 10 - Fill the Blanks

Chapter 10 "Fill The Blanks"

**_5 Days Later_**

**Emily's POV**

I'm here for almost 5 days. Both of Jenna and Paige were avoiding me indirectly. I kept working with Jenna even she ignored me. Paige are getting better, she said her head not giving her so much crap, but she still doesn't want to talk much. Jenna never spoke to her, i think when i discover the formula and Paige heals i will leave this place. 3 days ago i chose Paige over Jenna, but i haven't told Paige yet. I guess i should tell her later at night.

* * *

><p><em>3 Days Ago<em>

"_Have you decided who will you pick? I'm tired of waiting Em." Jenna asked firmly as she crossed her hands in front of her chest._

"_I've been thinking, you gave me no choice Jenn, I've decided that I will stay with Paige. I'm sorry." I said slowly but firm._

"_Really predictable" She said sarcastically as she turn around to sit down on a chair next to a desk. "Well, i guess if you already done with a plan, you should get outta here."_

"_What? You really kicked me out?" I asked disbelief._

"_Yes." She said firmly._

"_Fine!, if that is really what you want, I will get out as soon as she heals." I said sternly._

"_I'm not sure she will accept you even you chose her over me. If I were you, I would treat my girlfriend better." She said sarcastically._

"_I can't believe it. You really changed."_

"_What I'm supposed to do when my girlfriend, well now, ex-girlfriend chose other girl instead of me? Huh?!" Jenna asked angrily. "You're lucky, i let you two stay here until she gets better because i still have a mercy." Jenna said firmly, her eyes sardonic._

_I stared at her annoyed, i sighed heavily and glanced at Paige who were lay down on her gurney._

"_Look, I changed because I know deep in your heart you never really loved me."_

_I frowned. "What make you say that?"_

"_I know deep in your heart, from the start you only be my girlfriend because your mom and Toby keep forcing us. Maybe you pretend that you like it, I know that. But I can only hope you will really love me when the time passed by. But, you didn't." She said irritated._

"_I never pretend to be like that Jenn. I really have a feeling for you."_

"_Really? Maybe it's just a feeling, not a love."_

_I stood there, not knowing what to say. She has a point, maybe it just a feeling not an actual love. It's a different feeling that I had from Paige. I don't know but somehow when I looked at Paige, it's really different, it's like I come home from exploring the world trying to search something that I didn't know. But when I look at Jenna, it's like I am going to the better world. So I couldn't choose between them._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

I clear up my work and walk up to Jenna who is carrying a test tube with a green liquid inside.

"Is that the serum? Why is it looked different?" I asked confused as I wear my gloves.

"I have no idea. The last time I create the serum the color is purple." Jenna said confused.

"Let me see that." I said as I grab the test tube, then I look at the formula. I frowned.

"Your formula is all clear, but why is it different color?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged.

"You created it, you should know the whole thing." I said firmly.

"I gave the serum to Nick before we went to the guinea pig part." Jenna said remembering that time.

"What?"

"Actually, Nick was the one who finished the serum before he handed it to me."

"Wait a minute, so you're saying you let 5th semester kid hold on to my serum?!" I said angrily.

"I only gave him the rest of Adrenaline part. Not more!"

"Jenn, are you out of your mind? He could do anything to the serum, he was a curious kid, he could be added something!"

"Even he did, what was he mixed?" Jenna asked worried.

"You should know about that! That's the reason why I never want you guys got involved with this!" I snapped.

"What? You're blaming me now?!" She snapped back.

"Now I agree, you are the one who responsible. You handed the fatal serum to a moron."

"I don't know what I should do." Jenna said slowly. She stares at the floor.

"We have to find the antidote no matter what the cost. But, we need a sample of blood from one of those." Jenna said suddenly.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's the only way to find out what else in that serum."

"You want to do that? I would say no."

Jenna was about to say something.

"I will do it."

A stern voice coming from the other side of the room. I just stood there when I saw Paige already in her uniform and holding her rifle on her right hand. My jaw dropped in shock, _ what is she doing?_

"P-Paige, what are you-?"

"I am going to grab those bloods for you, how much do you need?" Paige said while she cut off my question and put a firm look to both me and Jenna.

"No, it's very dangerous! Are you out of your mind?" I asked sternly.

"I want to get out of here quickly. Now how much bloods do you need?"" She responded quickly but didn't even look at me.

"You could fill this tube full of blood. But you can't kill them, you have to grab the blood while they are alive." Jenna said as she tossed an empty tube along with a needle to Paige.

Paige quickly grabs it, she glanced at me before she finally leaving the room quickly.

"Paige, wait!" I yelled while running chasing after her.

Paige didn't even turn around, she climbed the open valve quickly and closing the door. I stared at the closed valve. I can feel tears running through my face, I lowered my gaze and then stared at my shoes, i closed my eyes and breathed heavily. _What is she doing?. _I kept repeating the same question.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I feel really messy. I ignored Emily in the past 3 days. I kept ignoring her even she still care about me. _How stupid I am! She is still your girlfriend! Why would I ignore her? And why do I volunteer to do this? I could die! I didn't even say goodbye to Emily?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!. _I stop for a while, checking my gun and look at the test tube. That girl tossed it at me rudely. She really pissed me off. I swear If she didn't help me when I passed out and I still need the antidote from her I could shoot her right on the head right away.

I exhaled a heavy breath, I'm not sure I can do this, if I failed, I will failed everyone, and I won't be see Emily anymore. But if I retreat, they will see me as a coward, and I always hate when they call me a coward. I have to finish this. I am a police, I have to do this.

I slowly crawled in the vent and keep moving to Chemistry lab valve, I seem to remember the way even that time I felt really dizzy. When I finally reached it, I slowly open it by unlocking the screw. After that, I put my feet out first, and I jump out from the vent. It was quiet when I get out from that vent, the scents of blood can be smelled every time I walked. I check my gun and prepare the tube that i had been given earlier.

I hid behind a wall when I heard some moaning and growling voice coming from outside the room. I take a peek and saw there are 3 of them in separated way. The closest one is in front of the lab, but it can attract the other. I sighed heavily, I decide to take the risk. I slowly walked to them and prepare the needle on my right hand. Until a few inches away, I prepare to inject the body and grab a fabric to cover its mouth to prevent from biting me. I gagged it from behind and quickly inject the body and suck up the blood. This thing trying to revolt from me, but I knocked its head with my gun after I finished taking its blood. Fortunately, it was unconscious so I didn't have to shoot on its head and triggering its friend to look at me and chasing after me.

I quickly get inside the chemistry lab and closed the door before finally I climbed to the vent and lock its valve. I rested for a while and I stared at the tube which has a black blood in it now. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. I remember the first time Emily and I climbed to this vent, she almost got busted and I saved her, and I kissed her because it scared me. I felt guilty avoiding her, she didn't deserve it. I have to talk to her about it, I feel curious to know Emily will be thrilled or the opposite when I come back, if she thrilled, I think I should give her a chance. I slowly got back up and continue to crawled the vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I anxiously waiting for Paige to come back, even I'm not sure she will. I tried to focus my attention out of her, but I couldn't. I worried about her. Jenna still testing the original serum to some white mouse, I can tell the effect really different from what I thought, it didn't turn the mouse to be a zombie-mouse but the mouse looks stronger.

"I think this is really my serum." I said smiling.

"Yes, it is, and I really reducing the side effect, not make it worst." Jenna said.

"I guess, Nick is the one who responsible for this."

"Yeah, it's not your fault. It's mine. I let him keep the serum."

"Don't blame yourself." I said reassuringly.

"I just can hope, your girlfriend will be back and bring us some of those stupid bloods. So we can inspect what is really in there."

"Yeah….. Maybe…." I said flatly.

"Don't lose your hope, she will be back."

"I think I'm not sure about that."

"She is a brave girl, I'm sure she will come back."

"I have a feeling about that. But… anyway, if this is really the serum, it means I finally found it right?" I said sudden change from flat to excited.

"Yep."

"Maybe I will get my own Nobel if this condition didn't happen." I said limply.

"You will if we successfully find cure for the gruesome serum." Jenna said half sarcastic.

I was going to say something when I heard a sound from the valve being opened. When I turn around I saw her, I saw Paige with the blood on her hand. My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it, she is alive. I walked quickly to her and helped her to get out from that vent.

When she reached the ground, I looked at her eyes and stared at her deeply, I swear I want to cry, knowing that she is alive and come back with the blood. I quickly hug her tightly. She seems surprised and flinched when I hug her, but finally I could feel her hand hugging me back. I didn't want to let it go. Jenna who saw us, quickly clear her throat loudly.

"Where is the blood?" Jenna said firmly.

Paige let go of me and walked to Jenna. I stared at both of them worriedly.

"That's it. I didn't kill them like you said. If you don't mind I need to go quick from this place, so find the cure faster!" Paige said sternly.

"Thank you. Now please leave this room so I can work."

"Oh, I will."

Paige turn around and leave the room, but I noticed she take a quick glance at me before she disappeared.

"Time for work." Jenna said as she sits and poured some of the blood to a glass and put it under the microscope. I slowly approached her and waited until she is done. I noticed she frowned and furrowed her eyebrows a few times, I can tell something is wrong.

"Jenn, what's wrong?"

"I think there are some bacteria in here, I'm not sure about it but I think I saw the bacteria producing virus."

"What do you mean? It doesn't make sense." I asked confused.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you take a look?" Jenna said as she got up and gestured me to sit.

I put my eyes at the microscope and stared at the blood. I really couldn't believe it, what was Jenna said was right. The bacteria producing a virus, I spin the lens to take a look closer. I seem to notice the bacteria, but I forgot the name. It has black body and small feet wandering around its body, the virus looks like a usual virus, very small and unseen, but this time one bacteria produce million virus every second, and in this blood there are at least 15 bacteria. I look up and stared at Jenna.

"We are in big trouble." I said firmly.

"What are we gonna do? That is a huge Em, we didn't know anything about it."

"I seem to notice the bacteria, but I couldn't remember the name. It's a rare bacteria, Nick must be took the sample from the lab."

"I think I noticed it too, but we can't kill a bacteria unless we have a mixed antibiotic, and unfortunately the bacteria producing virus which is extremely rare and we can't do anything to stop the virus unless we kill the bacteria."

"Okay, stop talking please! I have to remember the name of the bacteria. It's the only way to know the antidote."

"Let me take some antibiotics." Jenna said as she walked to the cabinet.

I keep trying to remember the name of the bacteria. I imagine myself in the laboratory and then I saw the bacteria in one of many tubes at the laboratory. There's a label on it, but it seems blurry, I tried to read it carefully.

"N-E-C-R-O-A" I spelled the alphabet.

I open my eyes and widened my eyes in shock. It's Necroa bacteria!.

"Jenna! It's Necroa bacteria!." I shouted.

"Keep your voice down! What do you say? Necroa? How do you know?"

"I used to imagine something if I forgot something, now just straight to the point, do you remember anything about Necroa bacteria?""

"I think you triggered me. I studied about it two days before we take the human test."

"Was Nick in your class?"

"Yes, he was. He assisted my research. Why?"

"He must be curious about it. Do you have any copy or anything that may help us finding more about this bacteria, since internet doesn't work?" I asked half joking.

"Funny Em. I think I may have a copy." Jenna takes out her flash disk and put it on her laptop.

"It's hilarious isn't it? The power still on even in condition like this?"

"It's because the government protecting the electric, so forward thinker like us will stop this madness."

"I guess you right." I said. After a while, Jenna finally found something about Necroa in her files.

"Got it. Necroa is a rare bacteria usually produced from humid environment, can be transmitted with anything except air and soil….." Jenna said slowly, she turns her head and look at me. I urge her to continue. "If mixed with adrenaline can cause some rare mutation…." Jenna said shocked. I push her aside so I can take a look at the document.

"Damn. You change the sulphure with adrenaline right?"

"Yeah, I did. But it was successful in the original serum. So what's the problem? Nick added this bacteria to the serum so it mutated and multiply using the virus." Jenna explained carefully.

"Did you write the substances to kill this bacteria?."

"Hold on a sec." Jenna said as she searched the documents. "Found it! Penicillin Fungus mixed with Placomicin and Methadone are common medicine used to kill some bacteria, but this bacteria has a powerful antibody so it may take a while to kill them more than any bacteria."

"Where the heck we could find those medicines?" I ask frustrated.

"You need to write down the formula and take all this serum with you." Jenna said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Take them to a research facility at Seattle. They must have those medicines and you can explain to them what was going on."

"Seattle? That's really far from here."

"They are our only hope." Jenna said weakly.

I think about it for a minute, and then I finally agree with Jenna.

"Can you write down anything that I may need? I really need to get ready."

"Go on, I take care of it."

I turn around and make my way towards the other room where Paige's stay. But I turn around again and called Jenna.

"Jenn…"

"Hmm?" Jenna answered as she turns around.

"I hope you are still alive when I found the antidote." I said sincerely.

"I hope so. Now go!." She said firmly.

I can tell she's upset that I have to go, but I think I better get out from here sooner. I glanced at Paige who is playing with her handgun on her bed. I slowly approached her.

"Paige, we need to leave."

"I know, I heard your conversation with her." She said flatly.

"We are leaving in the morning, is your head okay?"

"Better, even it's feel weird to lose some of my hair."

"It will grow again."

"I think it's already dark outside, I could use some sleep, and you too."

"Paige wait!." I grabbed her hand and stared at her eyes deeply.

She didn't move, I have to tell her now.

"I'll stay with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I chose you over her. I'll stay with you."

She seems surprised but she still didn't move.

"I know it's really shocking to find out that she is alive, but she's really helpful too. I decided to leave her because I want to be with you, only you. Safe from those things, and live happily. I don't know why I'm falling in love with you, but the day you saved me is the day I admit that I like you, but when I kissed you that day I admit that I was falling in love with you. I guess feeling can't be denied." I said slowly.

Paige strokes my hand and smiled at me. "You really mean that?"

"I do."

"Come here..". Paige gestured me to sit beside her.

I climbed the bed and sit beside her. I put my left hand around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. She strokes my right hand with her fingers. I looked at her and she looked at me. I can feel her warm breath on my face. Our lips only a few inches apart, she lean and captured my lips with hers. I can feel a butterfly in my stomach, I miss this. I kissed her back with passion. I put my hands around her neck, and she pinned me down. She kissed me again and I kissed her back. We found ourselves in a heated make out session. For a while, I think we are not gonna end this. But I broke the kiss and stared at her lovingly.

"Paige, I think we need some sleep. We could continue this later."

"I think so too. Good night." She kissed my forehead.

"Good night. I love you and always will." I said sincerely.

"I love you too."

We held each other until I could feel I drifted to sleep in my girlfriend arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**A/N: Some of you said that you miss Paily moments in this story. Don't worry, i still have plenty of them waiting in the next few chapters. But while you're waiting, if you are Spemily fans, you can check my newest story "If We are Meant To Be". I hope my story keep you entertained. Have a good day all :)**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Best Shot

**A/N : Sorry for delayed post, got a really bad health problem. Also, a lot of exams... Well, i'm really appreciated all of your support for me and many thanks for the readers that seemed enjoy talked to me about this story or many things :) For the next chapter i'm not sure i can do that fast since i used community computer, but i'm not going to leaving you guys, you're too kind!. So here it goes folks. Enjoy it and have a good day! and please take time to let me know what do you think of this chapter. :))**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 "The Best Shot"<p>

Emily lazily woke up from her sleep. She realized that she fell asleep last night, she glanced to a beautiful brunette beside her who still sleeping peacefully. Emily smiled at her thought when she remembered that they're finally rekindled their relationship again.

Emily slowly got up from her position but not before she kissed Paige's forehead. Paige shuddered from the touch from Emily's lips, but she still continued to sleep. Emily smiled and then she walked to the other side of the room to find Jenna.

"Jenn, Where are you?"

"I'm here" Jenna answered quickly. Emily walked to the source of the voice

"It's all of your supplies." Jenna said as she gave Emily a big box.

"It's big though. Uhh, I think I may not lift heavy weight." Emily said nervously.

"Why?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Because my knee doesn't heal properly. before you asked It's a long story, and i don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Jenna turned around and walked to her desk. Paige who seemed still reeling from her sleep walked to the room and approached Emily.

"Em, what's up with the big box?"

"Oh, it's our supplies, formula, testing tubes and others."

"Okay. When will we leave this place?" Paige asked impatiently.

"Just a sec. Why don't you get some water to your body? You smell horrible." Emily chuckled.

"I'm not sure there are still water left the last time I checked."

"There must be. I'll take turn after you. Now go." Emily said as she pushed Paige playfully to bathroom door.

"You sure don't want to take it with me?" Paige asked while she playfully raised her eyebrows.

"As much as I want to, I need to get ready. Now go before I inject you with this serum." Emily said half serious as she lift a filled syringe.

"Okay, okay. Wait up okay?"

"Yes. Now go."

"Alright, alright." Paige said as she made her direction towards the bathroom.

Emily smiled at Paige, after Paige disappeared to the bathroom she continued to pack her stuff and Paige's. Jenna approached her with a plate of sandwiches.

"Take one." Jenna said firmly.

"You have sandwiches? Why should I eat peas in the past 5 days?"

"Because you didn't ask if i have it or not. Now eat that, and tell your girlfriend to eat it too. After you guys done."

"Jenn, are you sure you okay here? We don't know how long we're gonna gone."

"I'll get used to it. I don't know what will happen to me but I think I will be alright."

"Do you still have any foods?"

"Yeah. Not much, but I think it will keep me alive until the next few weeks."

"Try to save some foods okay? I will try my best to control everything."

"You don't have to. You were right, it's my responsible. So if I have to die by starvation, than it will be."

"No. I promise it will be over soon."

"You better get ready, I'm gonna be on my desk if you need me, tell your girlfriend to eat that okay?"

"I will." Emily smiled to Jenna

Jenna walked to her desk on the other side of the room. Emily sat down on one of the chair and put her hand on her chin, she buried her face on her hand. A slight of frustration could be seen on her face. She felt like she was out from heaven to hell. Even that she and Paige are now fine, but she felt guilty for leaving Jenna in this place. She promises to herself that she gonna end this nightmare no matter what the cost.

"Hey, your turn now." Paige said, patted Emily's shoulder.

Emily snapped at her thought and stared at Paige, forming a weak smile. "Okay"

Paige frowned. "You okay?"

"U-uh, I'm fine." Emily stuttered slowly as she smiled to Paige and walked to the bathroom.

Paige gripped Emily's hand and holds it tightly so Emily turned around and faced her.

"What's wrong Paige?" Emily asked.

"Shouldn't it be my question?" Paige asked back.

Emily frowned. "Okay, I'm fine Paige. It just I don't expect that we are gonna leave this place."

"Just it? I'm not sure." Paige said, raising one of her eyebrows.

Emily sighed. "Fine, I worried about Jenna. We don't know what is gonna happen to us. Maybe she's here hoping that we will make It to Seattle, but what would happen if we couldn't make it?" Emily said worriedly.

Paige stared at Emily sympathetically. "I know you're worried, but you are not the only one who worried about it. I worried about it too, but we can't just stay here and watch ourselves die. I'm sure that Jenna is going to be fine while we go. She managed to survive in the past 2 months."

"I just still worried things going to happen not as we expected." Emily said slowly.

Paige sighed. "It's going to be fine. I promise you. Now, you better wash your head, and we will leave this place after you done." Paige said reassuringly.

Emily stared at Paige, she then smiled and leaned forward to gave Paige a quick peck on her lips.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"You are welcome. Now go to the bathroom." Paige said kindly.

"Okay, Oh, Paige there is a sandwich for you at the desk. Please eat it."

"Did you make it? I don't know there is other food beside peas in this place." Paige asked.

"Um, Jenna made it for both of us. Please, don't be rude to her."

"I won't. Maybe I should thank her for this special breakfast." Paige said half sarcastic.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Please, don't be rude okay?" Emily pouted.

"Okay, okay. Get rid that face for me please. Just go to the bathroom."

Emily winked and she walked towards the bathroom door. Paige took the piece of the sandwich and started to eat it.

As soon as Paige finished eating her sandwich, Jenna walked to the room. She glanced at Paige but decided to just look away. Paige raised one of her eyebrows, she decided to approach her.

"Hey, thanks for the sandwich." Paige said sincere.

"Don't mention it." Jenna said, ignoring Paige.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here, I know we didn't get along but I think I should be thanking you for saving me and let me stayed here." Paige said sincere.

Jenna turned around and stared at Paige. "I know you trying to be nice, even I let you stay here that didn't mean I'm still not mad at you for stealing Emily from me." Jenna said firmly.

Paige raised her eyebrows. "Jenna, Emily had been trying to get over it. She didn't know that you're still alive. Don't blame her." Paige said sternly.

"That's not the real problem. Maybe I just let her go, it's not a big deal, and this conversation is over you can leave now." Jenna said as she walked away from Paige.

Paige was shocked to hear Jenna's words. What's the real problem?. Paige walked away from Jenna's room to find Emily just got out from the bathroom with her army uniforms and her hair tied up to a ponytail.

"Look at the sunshine over there." Paige said as she pointing to Emily's direction.

Emily blushed at Paige's comment. "Well, sunshine at first but wait until you see me covered in blood." Emily said arbitrarily.

Paige frowned. "Umm, no, I don't want to see you covered in blood. So, are we ready? I want to leave right now." Paige said impatiently.

"Okay, just grab our stuff then we can go. Did you eat the breakfast?"

"Yeah, already done. I'll take care of our stuff. Do you want to do something else?"

"Yeah, I have to talk to Jenna."

"Better you talk to her fast. She didn't want to talk to me. I guess you are the only one who she need to talk to."

Emily sighed. "Okay, wait for me at the valve."

"Sure" Paige winked.

Emily walked to the other side of the room trying to find Jenna. She checked her cupboard, her desk but she is nowhere to be found.

"Jenn, where are you?" Emily shouted.

"I'm here."

Emily turned around to find out that Jenna is now behind her back. She was taken aback by her sudden presence.

"Holy - , Jenna you scared the hell outta me!"

"Sorry, are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. I just want to say goodbye before we leave."

"Goodbye." Jenna said quickly.

"Jenn, please don't be like this. I'm sorry for everything."

"No need to apologize Em. I just want you to leave immediately, you wasting your time to talk with me."

Emily sighed, she lean forward and kissed Jenna's forehead. "Goodbye." She whispered.

Emily put her last smile for Jenna before she got out of that room to the valve. Jenna could felt that her eyes started to full of tears. She clenched her hands and lowered her gaze to the floor. She felt that this is the right thing to do, or maybe the worst? She let Emily go, but she didn't feel it's the right thing to do. Her tears were out leaving her eyes slowly.

Paige was playing with her handgun while she saw Emily approached her. Emily's face somewhat looked like she almost cry. Paige jumped from the cupboard that she had been stayed to approach Emily.

"Em, what's wrong?" Paige asked worriedly.

Emily stared at Paige. "It's nothing. Still the same problem, I'll get over it as soon as we leave." Emily said slowly.

"It's alright. Okay, here's your gun. We are leaving whenever you ready." Paige said calmly.

"We can leave now." Emily said, a weak smile creep on her lips.

Paige smiled and nodded. She then climbed to the cupboard, followed by Emily. They then closed the valve and continued to crawl the air vent. Emily somehow still thinking what is Jenna going to do after they leave even she is sure that Jenna isn't going to do some stupid thing.

"Paige, can we go straight to the outside? It's R-26 vent to the right." Emily said suddenly.

"Are you sure those things won't caught us if we go to straight to outside?" Paige asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's our only best shot. We could die if we are trapped inside this building."

"I guess you right. Okay, we take outside."

They then continued to crawl the vent, when they almost reached the valve, Paige take a peek outside to make sure they didn't land on roof or some stupid things.

"It looks like we're safe for landing. I didn't spot any of those things either. I'll go first." Paige said as she opened the valve carefully and put her feet out.

"Hey, be careful!" Emily said worriedly.

"Don't worry. It's fine." Paige said reassuringly.

Paige then landed perfectly on the ground, she then looked around to make sure everything is safe. When she didn't spot anything Paige turned her attention to Emily.

"Come on, hurry. I'll catch you." Paige said as she opened her arms widely getting ready to catch Emily.

Emily doubtfully put her legs out and jumped to the ground, she landed on Paige. The real thing is she landed above her. Paige felt that her body being dropped a heavy packages, she could felt that her body really sore.

"Paige, Oh my god. I'm sorry." Emily said as she rolled over from Paige's body.

"Oww.." Paige said as she stretched her body slowly.

"I'm really sorry." Emily said worriedly, as she massaged Paige's body slowly.

"Even I told you to hurry but that doesn't mean you have to jump and landed on me." Paige said painful.

"Sorry, let me help you up." Emily said as she slowly get Paige back up.

"It's okay. I could walk. Now where is our car?" Paige said as she looked around the campus.

"There." Emily said while pointing to their car inside the fence.

"Let's go before those things come after us." Paige said as she pulled Emily to walk quickly to the fence.

"Paige, you limp. You sure you okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Em. Come on, help me open this fence!."

Emily and Paige opened the fence slowly. After that they hurriedly get inside the car. Paige tried to hold the pain on her body while she turned on the car. She pulled it quickly before drive it as fast as possible. Paige successfully drove she and Emily out of UPenn.

"Fuih, that was close." Paige said.

Emily tossed her big bag to the backseat and glanced at Paige.

"I'm really sorry for your feet. I didn't mean to land on your body."

"It's okay, your body isn't too big anyway. I think I didn't have broken bones." Paige winked.

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yes I am. Don't worry about it. Can you find the quickest way to go to Seattle? It's like 3000 miles from here."

"Hold on." Emily said as she opened the map. "We are going to highway and tolls. Looks like we got some adventures waiting." Emily said half teasing.

"Not funny Em. Anyway, are you sure the research team still be there?" Paige asked doubtful.

"I don't know. But Jenna was right, it's our only best shot" Emily said.

"This car can last until Pittsburgh, do we need to go to the basement first? It's just a few miles ahead."

"Do you still have any fuel?"

"Just a couple of jerrycans. We can stop at Allentown or Harrisburg, which one do you prefer?"

"Harrisburg. We will stop there and search for some fuel. We better keep moving forward."

"I guess so. Do you think we can get there in time?" Emily asked worriedly.

"No idea. Let's hope that we can reach Harrisburg in time before this car running out of fuel."

"I guess you right."

Paige continued driving the car out of Philadelphia as fast as she could. Emily stared blankly to the road, before she noticed some of those things walked to the west. She kept observing them and realized that they were going after a car. Emily widened her eyes in horror when she saw the owner of the car were eaten by those things who ate them roughly and scramble after their meat, their blood and flesh were everywhere, she quickly looked away from the view and feel about to vomit. Paige narrowed her eyes when she saw Emily's face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Paige concerned.

"Ugh, I'm fine I think. I just saw something gross outside, and I think I don't want to look at it anymore." Emily said weakly, tried to hold her nausea.

Paige slightly looked at the direction where Emily had been looking and she noticed a few zombies gathered around something.

"When the last time I saw those things gathered like that it's not a good thing." Paige said.

"Yeah. I'm sure it doesn't. Wait, when was that happen?" Emily moved her position so she could face Paige.

Paige slightly glanced at Emily. "5 Days after I ran out from the academy. To be honest I was dealing with a horde."

"What were you doing?"

"I tried to get some food at Kutztown local shop. I successfully grabbed some food, and when I ran to get back to my car. Well, they were already waiting for me. It's more than we already faced at UPenn. I ran and quickly locked the door, they gathered around my car and tried to broke the window."

"Oh my god." Emily shocked, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I turn on the engine and hit them with the car like I did when we were at the cabin."

"I hope that we didn't meet them."

"Yeah. I think we almost reach Morgantown, I think I need a little rest, this road seems safe."

"Do you want to switch?" Emily offered.

"No, I just need a little rest." Paige said as she slower the car and parked it on the roadside.

Paige smiled to Emily before she opened her door and stepped outside. When she was outside she inhaled the scent of the air deeply. Emily decided to get out from the car too and joined Paige.

"No blood scent. I think it's a good sign." Paige said as she turned to look at Emily.

"Yes it is." Emily smiled to Paige.

"Let's sit on that bar, shall we?"

"Okay."

Emily and Paige then walked to the bar and Paige climbed the bar so she could sat there, At first Emily seemed has a trouble climbing it but Paige helped her up. Emily then mumbled a thank you to Paige, and smiled at her.

"You know. Even it's not a good situation but we always can find something to be enjoyed." Paige said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes it is. I think we can always find some good news among all the bad news we received, my dad always told me that."

"Hmm. Yeah I know." Paige turned her head to face Emily.

"Do you think we could do this after this whole thing ended?" Emily asked, slightly blushed with her own question.

Paige instantly smiled at her girlfriend. "You want to do this again? You sure about that?" Paige raised one of her eyebrows.

Emily smiled and she leaned forward to capture Paige's lips gently before she pulled away. "Yes, I'm sure it is." She said happily.

"Well, that's settled then. You just made me promise that we can do this again."

"And it's an unbreakable promise." Emily smiled. Her hand slowly reached Paige's hand.

Emily stroked Paige's hand gently, that made Paige looked down at her hand and then she looked at Emily who had a most beautiful smile in the world if you asked Paige. Paige closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward to Emily's lips.

Emily instantly replied the kiss and moved closer to Paige. Paige deepened the kiss and she put her hand on Emily's waist and pushed her closer. Paige opened her mouth and let Emily's tongue get inside to meet hers. When they out of breath they pulled apart, Emily rested her head on Paige's shoulder and hugged Paige tightly. Paige kissed Emily's forehead and rested her chin above Emily's head. They held each other tightly as if what happened to the world didn't matter to them anymore.


	13. Chapter 12 - More Blood

Chapter 12 "More Blood"

One and a half hours has passed. Paige was driving her car while Emily slept quietly beside her. Paige slightly glanced at her a few times, smiled on her beautiful girlfriend who looked like a princess from a fairytale. Paige silently drove the car as fast as possible when she noticed the fuel meter almost touch the 'E' sign. "Damn" Paige mumbled.

She stopped the car on the roadside and pulled the handbrake. She glanced at Emily who still asleep at the passenger seat, she smiled and kissed her forehead before get out from the drive seat and walked to the trunk to find some fuel.

"What the hell! " Paige exclaimed when she realized that she only have 1 jerry can left in her trunk. She shook her head and took a funnel along with it and began to pouring the rest of the fuel to her car tank.

Paige kept checking anywhere to make sure no zombies will come to surprised her, but she suddenly heard a noise behind the thick bushes at the roadside. Her curiosity started to affect her, Paige took her handgun out and get ready to shoot whatever it is behind the bushes. She hold the gun trembling because her dismay start bugging her again, a cold sweat running down her head when she took a step backward closer to her car.

Meanwhile, Emily woke up from her sleep and felt a strange quiet around her and she noticed that Paige wasn't in the car. She turned around and saw her lifting her handgun and took a step backward carefully. Emily felt it is not a good sign. She took her rifle from Paige's bag and get out from the car and approached Paige slowly.

"What's going on?" Emily asked slowly.

Paige flinched and relieved when she saw that the person is Emily. "You almost made me got a heart attack!" Paige lashed slowly.

"I'm sorry, what's really going on?"

Paige turned her attention back to the bushes. "Those bushes are moving. Do you think there is something that might cause us into trouble?"

"Maybe, we probably should just get back to the car." Emily said as she grabbed Paige's hand and slowly pulled her back to the car.

"I haven't finished pouring that fuel yet, and we are still like 35 miles from Harrisburg—"

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw what was really behind those bushes. Emily widened her eyes and then a smile creep on her mouth.

"Spencer?"

"Emily?"

Paige lowered her gun and saw a young lady with a large backpack holding a shotgun and a boy who holding a handgun followed her from behind. Emily quickly approached her.

"Oh my god, you are still alive!" Emily exclaimed and hugged Spencer tightly.

"I can't believe that you are too! What are you doing here and Where are you going to?"

"I'm going to Seattle, the exact place is to a research facility. Oh my god, Toby!" Emily let go of Spencer and hugged Toby happily.

"Whoa, Emily! Don't crush me." Toby chuckled.

Emily let go of Toby and stared at her friends carefully. Paige slowly approached them.

"How do you managed to get here?" Emily asked, seemed confused.

"When they reached Rosewood, your father already contacted me to rescue everyone near me. Spencer was in my apartment that day and we quickly packed our things and we left with my car. I went to some places to search everything that we can found but it comes out nothing."

"Why are you guys walking?" Emily asked.

"Toby's car run out of fuel and the engine stop working, also we lost one of our tires." Spencer explained.

"What?" Emily frowned.

"It's a long story, and we don't want to talk about it." Toby said.

"Okay, Oh my god, where is my manner. Guys, this is Paige." Emily said quickly.

"Hello." Paige said as she extended her hand to Spencer and Toby.

"Hello." Spencer returned the handshake as well as Toby.

"Where are you guys going now?" Paige asked politely.

"We don't know. We are thinking about walking to Harrisburg and search a new car but after that we have nowhere else to go" Spencer said.

"Why don't you come with us to Seattle?" Paige offered.

"Why do you guys want to go there?" Toby asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. We better get out from here fast before any of those things come after us." Emily said.

"Yeah, and we have to be quick because I don't have any fuel left." Paige said.

"Okay, let's go then." Toby said quickly and they walk quickly to Paige's car.

Paige carefully put the jerrycan back to her trunk before she get in to her car and start the engine. Spencer and Toby get in to the backseat while Emily in the passenger seat. She quickly pushed the gas pedal and left the roadside.

"You are from police force?" Toby asked while lifted the big bag on the backseat and moved it down to below the chair.

"Yes, I do. Oh, yeah, I remember didn't wear a uniform." Paige said

"Emily wears a uniform. Is that your dad's?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, it was." Emily said slowly.

"I'm so sorry about your dad Em." Spencer said sympathetically.

"It's fine." Emily smiled to Spencer.

"Where did you guys come from? I mean you looked like you are practically live at some place." Toby asked.

Emily gulped, she forgot that Toby is Jenna's brother. Paige stared at Emily curiously, _why she didn't say anything?_

"We are from UPenn." Emily said slowly.

"UPenn? What are you doing there?" Toby asked.

"Toby, I'm not sure I could say this, you do know that this mess comes from UPenn right?"

Toby nodded and urged Emily to continue.

"We went back to traced the source of this mess and we tried to find the cure for it."

"And?" Spencer asked.

"I followed the map of Upenn air vent and we found a secret lab but it's not the most shocking thing." Emily said slowly.

Toby raised his eyebrows and waited Emily to continue.

"Jenna was there. She is alive Tobs." Emily said irritataed. Paige looked at her sympathetically.

Toby dropped his jaw and Spencer widened her eyes in shock.

"You said that she ran back to the campus and she was dead." Toby said sternly.

"I thought so before, but i don't know that she is still alive and she had been crashing in that place."

"So, you're saying that my sister is alive and you didn't take her with you?!" Toby asked firmly.

Emily just sat there quietly. Her eyes drifted to Toby's feet, directly avoiding his eyes.

"What kind of human you are? You left my only sister in that place alone, she could be dead Em!." Toby yelled.

Spencer gripped his hand to calm him down. Paige uncomfortably kept driving the car, obviously concern about Emily.

"Toby, i'm really sorry. I asked her to come with us but she refused." Emily said quickly.

"Can you just drag her or something instead of leaving her alone? For god grace, she is still a little girl!" Toby shouted.

Paige clearly could see that Emily trying so hard to hold back her tears, Paige took a deep breath and slower her car to talk to Toby.

"Hey, i didn't mean to rude but if you kept debatting it, you guys will become enemy and i don't want to see anyone crying because of the other one, okay?" Paige said firmly.

Toby sighed a heavy breath and relaxed a little bit when he heard Paige's words. He quickly looked up to Emily who clearly holding back her tears and trying so hard not to cry.

"Okay Em. I'm sorry. I'm just afraid that something will happen to her." Toby said slowly.

Emily quickly brushed her watered eyes with her finger and looked back at Toby. "It's fine. You have a right to be afraid for her."

Toby nodded and then he relaxed to his position, and putting his arm around Spencer's shoulder. Emily quickly looked back to the road and her hand drifted slowly to Paige's who holding the handbrake. Paige noticed it and put a reassuring smile for Emily.

Spencer slightly noticed the energy exchanged between Emily and Paige, her curiosity lead her to ask those two.

"Are you guys dating?" Spencer asked suddenly.

Paige pushed the gas pedal quickly, obviously shocked by Spencer's words, and that made them pushed to back.

"Woaa, you okay there, cop?" Spencer asked.

"I—i'm fine" Paige shuttered.

"Yeah, we are." Emily said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"So, you broke up with my sister and date her?" Toby asked.

"Toby, please don't start again." Spencer said while looking up at Toby.

"I'm just asking." Toby shrugged.

"It's fine Spence. I dated her before i know Jenna is alive." Emily said slowly.

Toby just nodded and decided to looked away and stared at the road. Emily glanced at Paige who looked uncomfortable with this awkward situation, she smiled at her and mouthed 'it is going to be fine' who immediately getting a smile back from Paige.

* * *

><p><em>1 Hour later<em>

"Wake up everybody!" Paige said while shaking Toby's, Spencer's, and Emily's body.

Emily slightly opened her eyes and yawned a little. They had fallen asleep since their awkward conversation turn to a silence and then turn to a snore competition. "We are on Harrisburg?" Emily said as she spotted the surrounding around her, it doesn't look like a town, maybe they are stopping on the county because the environment still looked like a forest.

"Yeah, the engine stop working because no fuel left and we just 200 meters away from the gas station, so we have to walk quickly." Paige said slowly.

"Is it safe if we go out?" Spencer asked, slight of concern in her voice.

"No idea but it looked creepy quiet here. So, here's the plan, you two get some jerry cans in the trunk and we walk quickly to that station and pour some fuel in there while Emily and I will try to search for some foods okay?" Paige said.

"Okay." Spencer and Toby said at the same time.

"Don't make any noises." Emily said.

"Got it." Spencer said as she and Toby slowly get out from the car and walked quickly to the trunk to get some jerry cans. Emily turned to Paige with a slight of concern on her face.

"Paige, why do i feel it's not going to end well?" Emily asked worriedly.

"What do you mean? Don't panic okay. We will stick together." Paige said reassuringly.

Emily nodded, and Paige pulled her for a comforting kiss that made Emily felt somewhat safe. When they pulled apart, Paige quickly opened the door and took her handgun so does Emily.

Spencer and Toby already walked to the gas station, and Paige and Emily quickly followed them. They saw that Spencer and Toby already found what they are looking for, Paige gave the a thumb up and walked to an empty store in that station.

When they already inside Paige quickly walked to canned foods shelves while Emily went to beverages shelves. Once they are done put all of the food on their backpack they walked quickly outside, Spencer and Toby already done filling the jerry cans with fuel when they come outside.

"Hey, cop! Help us please? It's really heavy." Toby said to Paige.

"Yeah, yeah." Paige said as she approached Toby and lifted two jerry cans, same goes with Emily who helped Spencer lifted it.

They carried the jerry cans to the car and Paige quickly opened her fuel tank and filled it with 2 big jerry cans and it seems to full the tank.

"Okay, I'll go back to filled this 2 empty jerry cans. You stay here." Paige said firmly.

"Why would you go back? We still have 6 left." Toby raise his eyebrows.

"I'm a neat. Maybe that's why." Paige winked and lifted the jerry cans and walked quickly to the station.

"Paige, wait! I'm coming with you." Emily said while running after Paige.

Spencer and Toby waited at the car and put the jerry cans in the trunk while Paige and Emily went back to the gas station.

"You are really a neat. We can still continue, you know? and i don't like this idea."

"Just calm down and help me. The faster we fill these cans, the faster we get out of here."

"Okay."

Paige and Emily continued to filled the jerrycans while someone or something is watching them. Whoever is watching them come closer and closer without either Emily or Paige noticed it.

"Hands up! Both of you!" A man voice caused Emily and Paige both shocked.

"I want all of your supplies, everything that you have and you will give it to me right now!" He said firmly.

"Who the hell are you? Who do you think you are?!" Paige yelled.

"Just drop everything and i'll leave you in peace." He said sternly clearly ready to pull his gun trigger.

"Woa, I'm a police here. You better talk and calm down before you shoot anybody else and attract those things." Paige said as she taking a step forward and gestured Emily to shelter behind her.

"I don't care who you are. I just need some fuels and your supplies. You better give it to me now!" He stubbornly keep asked Paige the supplies.

"Okay, i'll give you one of my jerrycan, i can't give you more because i still need it."

"Whatever, hurry up!" He yelled.

Paige grabbed one of her jerrycan and handed it carefully to the man. The man stared at Paige deeply before he turned around and left them but before he could dissapear to the forest, a zombie attacked him and he is screaming in pain. Emily and Paige both shocked at the view, Paige pulled her handgun and trying to aim the perfect shoot at the zombie, but the man struggled and caused him to shoot anywhere and causing a big noises.

"This is not good. Let's get out of here." Paige said worriedly.

The man kept shooting anywhere because the zombie now eating his guts but he is still alive and screaming in pain and kept trying to shoot the zombie.

When Paige and Emily get ready to go back to the car, a big shooting sound along with a scream can be heard, but the scream didn't come from the man.

"Ah-Ahhh" Emily screamed as she pressed her stomach.

Paige quickly looked at Emily and she widened her eyes in shock. "Oh my god! Emily!" Paige rushed to catch Emily before she fall down.

"Holy shit! Spencer, Toby!" Paige shouted.

Spencer and Toby both heared Paige's panic voice and quickly ran to the source. When they get there, they both shocked when they saw Emily covered in blood with an open gunshot wound on her stomach.

"Toby, get the jerry cans! Spencer, help me get her to the car now!" Paige yelled.

They both quickly do what Paige's said and then they ran to the car.

"P-Paige..." Emily said weakly.

"Lay her here! Press her wound" Paige said to Spencer when they arrived beside the car and then she turned her attention to Emily.

"Emily, you're going to be okay." Paige said in her shaky voice.

"P—Paige you have to operate on me." Emily said, her voice weak.

"What?"

"You have to operate on me, T—there is a first aid kit box... You grab some tools there."

"I can't." Paige said doubtful, her eyes started to water.

"Yes, you can... Please." Emily pleaded.

Paige sighed and she nodded, she then quickly went to the backseat and put out the first aid kit box and quickly ran back to Emily, but then something terrible happened. Many of those things were walking toward their direction, both from front and behind. Their faces looked horrible and the smell of Emily's blood maybe could attract them.

"Fuck." Paige mumbled.

"What are we going to do?" Toby asked.

Paige sighed. "Toby, in my bag there are guns. I will operate on Emily, you and Spencer are going to protect this car no matter what happen. Use the silencer, Toby you covered front, Spencr you covered back, got it?"

"Yeah." Toby said quickly and then he opened the back door and took out Paige's bag, he pulled the large rifle and some submachine gun for Spencer. Toby then put the silencer on and ran to the front and began to shooting them, same goes with Spencer who already enjoyed the shooting game.

Paige set the first aid kit box down and kissed Emily's forehead before she opened the first aid kit box. There are many tools and bandages inside it.

"What should i do?"

"Search for some sedative, i'm sure there is one in there. Inject me with it, but clean your hands first with the alcohol." Emily said in her weak voice.

Paige quickly do what Emily said to her, Spencer and Toby kept shooting at those things who won't stop coming after them.

When Paige already washed her hands, she spotted a glove inside the first aid kit box and quickly wear it. When she is done, she searched the sedative and a syringe among all of the bandages, when she found it she quickly filled the syringe with the sedative subtances and injected it on Emily's wound.

"There, done. What should i do next?"

"You... have to cut me. Do... you still have... your pocket knife?" Emily said weakly.

Paige grope her pocket to fine a pocket knife but she remembered that the knife was stuck inside a zombie's head earlier. Paige then ran to the backseat and searched a pocket knife inside her bag. She finally found it along with a lighter. Paige then burned the knife with a fire from the lighter to sterilize it.

"There, how do i should cut you?" Paige said, trying to as calm as she could.

"Calm down... Cut vertical passing through the wound, make sure... you... cut it as deep as the wound but... not to deep," Emily said weakly.

"Alright." Paige said as she brought the knife closer to Emily's body and took a deep breath before she began to cut the wound. The surrounding filled with Spencer and Toby who kept shooting at the incoming horde, but sooner or later they will running out of bullet.

"Paige, better make it quick, we are going to run out of ammo!" Toby yelled.

"I'm trying!" Paige snapped, she then grabbed a bandages and trying to wipe Emily's blood which spilled out of her body.

"Use the scissors... to widen.. the wound..." Emily said, it looked like she is going to passed out.

"Okay, Emily stay with me, don't dare you close your eyes!" Paige said, half frustrated.

"I'm fine, Hurry up."

Paige grabbed the scissors and burned it before sticking it inside Emily's stomach and widen the wound. She searched for other scissors to grabbed the bullet from Emily's stomach. Emily looked like she can't hold it anymore.

"P—Paige, can you... do it... on your own?... I'm.. gonna... passed out..."

"W-what? No Emily! I'm still need you!"

"You... can... do.. it... yourself... I trust.. you..." Emily said before she finally passed out, leaving Paige completely shocked.

"Emily!" Paige said as she shakes Emily's body.

Toby and Spencer both looked at a terrified Paige and urged her to continue the surgery before they ran out of ammo, the zombies keep coming and they can't hold it any longer.

"You can do it Paige! She's depending on you! Come on, we don't have much time!" Toby yelled.

Paige sighed, she then opened Emily's wound and suck the blood out with some bandages and she tried to dig the wound further to take out the bullet from Emily's stomach. She grabbed a small scissors and began to pull out the bullet slowly.

"Come on, little bullet! You can't stuck in my girlfriend's stomach forever!" Paige said as she kept pulling the bullet out from Emily's stomach.

With one quick and hard power, Paige managed to take the bullet out.

"You're little bastard." Paige said to the bullet before throwing it away and cleaned Emily's wound.

"Why is this won't stop bleeding?" Paige asked confused, she kept Emily's wound pressured.

"Burn the wound! Use scissors as the medium, it will stop the bleeding, trust me!" Spencer said.

"Okay, i'll do it. Where is that goddamn lighter." Paige said as she searched the lighter among all of the bandages.

When she found it, she put the small scissors inside Emily's and put it near her blood vessel and light the lighter at the scissors' end. The heat of the fire traveled through the scissors successfully minimize the bleeding.

"Thank god." Paige said as she looked to the wound and it is not bleeding anymore.

Paige then cleaned up the blood from Emily's skin and washed her gloves with alcohol and searched for some needle and threads to stitch the wound.

"Paige, come on! Stitch her quickly!." Spencer shouted.

Paige then stitched Emily carefully while covering the still open wound with alcohol.

"One stitched, 3 left." Paige mumbled.

Paige then quickly stitched the wound and glanced at Emily regularly, a slight of panic in her face when she saw Emily didn't open her eyes yet. She quickly brushed it off and continue to stitched Emily. When she is done, she quickly close the wound with bandages and pouring alcohol and some antiseptic to the bandages before she wrapped it on.

"Guys, I'm done! Spencer, help me carry her to the backseat and Toby please drive!" Paige yelled.

Both Spencer and Toby then do as Paige said and then they quickly pack their things and get inside the car quickly. Spencer is on the passenger seat while Paige taking care of Emily at the back.

"Should we crash them with this car?" Toby asked.

"Is there another option? Just do it." Paige said.

Toby nodded and quickly pushed the gas and they drove off from that road. Crashing some of those things who barricaded their way, and drive quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woaa, What do you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen to Emily? Do you think she will open her eyes and she will heals properly or turned to be a zombie? Let me know everything that you thought about this chapter. Your suggestions is my consolation, and will be appreciated. I can't update for the next 3 weeks due to National exam. I promise that your heart will beating faster on the next chapter! ;)**

**Until next time! :))**


	14. Chapter 13 - Hope is Hopeless

Chapter 13 "Hope is Hopeless"

"Em, Wake up!" Paige shouted to still unconscious Emily while shaking her body.

"Check the pulse!" Spencer said.

"She is still alive. Come on Em, i know you are not this weak." Paige said in a hoarse voice.

In the backseat, a frustated Paige kept trying to make Emily wake up, while in the front Toby and Spencer faced with thousand of zombies who kept crashing their car.

"Toby, can you find another way? You can't break this car." Spencer said, obviouly panic with the situation.

"I'm trying Spence!" Toby shouted at Spencer while trying to controlling Paige's car. A horde of zombies kept trying to chase them.

"Watchout!" Spencer shouted.

A zombie has been crashed by the car and flying to their windowshield making a small crack in the window. Paige looked up from Emily when she heard the cracked sound.

"Toby, careful! We still need this car!" Paige yelled.

"They're everywhere, can't you see?" Toby shouted.

Paige rolled her eyes and turn her attention back to Emily, Toby kept driving forcefully and trying so hard to avoid those things and preventing from another crash that can crack their windowshield. Paige kept trying to wake up Emily.

"Emily, please..." Paige pleaded and a small tear pouring down from her eyes.

Paige opened Emily's stomach and it still bleeding even just a small puddle on the bandages. Paige leaned in and kissed her forehead, hoping that Emily will wake up. Toby finally managed to drive the car away from the zombie horde but it doesn't mean there isn't any horde like that again.

Spencer looked to the backseat and saw Paige is crying over Emily.

"Paige, i'm sure she is alright. Did you bring the antibiotics or her medication?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, i did. It's in her bag."

"You better gave her those, because we don't know if she is passed out because her disease or she is running out of blood."

Paige looked up to Spencer and narrowed her eyebrows. "She is not running out of blood."

"Then just give her the medication, she could be in shock or some kind of her disease that made her didn't want to wake up, she will be okay after that." Spencer said reassuringly.

Paige just nodded and searched the medicine from Emily's bag and fortunately found it. She poured the drugs to her hand and slowly lifted Emily so she can eat the drugs. She put it on Emily's mouth and pour the water so she can swallow it.

"C'mon Emily, i know you can do this." Paige said slowly.

Spencer looked concerned from the front seat, while Toby kept trying to drive the car carefully because some zombies still trying to chase them from behind.

"Any idea where we should go for shelter now?" Toby asked.

"I have a cabin at Pittsburgh, maybe we could go there?" Spencer said, not knowing that her cabin has been destroyed.

"No, me and Emily already went there and we stayed there for few days but when we got attacked so we leave it . Sorry, Spence." Paige said hoarsely.

"Oh, okay. I'm not get used to that cabin anyway." Spencer shrugged.

"What about Penn Hills? My uncle has a cabin there, well not really a cabin but we can stay there for a while, it's like 3 hours trip. Is that okay?" Toby suggested.

"I think it's fine, we need a rest. Emily will need some." Spencer said.

Paige nodded slowly, she glanced at Emily and stroke her hair. Spencer rubs Toby's shoulder to calm him down, Toby looks at her and smiled. Still it's a good thing that they survived the latest horde.

Finally, after moments of struggling from those things, they managed to enter the toll road, far away from zombies. Paige had fallen asleep with Emily on her lap still unconscious. Spencer had fallen asleep too, while Toby half sleepy keep driving. Even though he is feel really tired he keep pushing himself to reached his uncle's cabin, he checked the GPS and it said that they still 30 Miles away from the destination. He leaned back to his chair in tiredness when suddenly a figure appeared in front of the car walking slowly. Toby widened his eyes and slower the car, the figure didn't looked like a zombie or something like that, he couldn't figure out neither the figure is a man or a woman. The figure slowly wave their hands to Toby, he slower the car and looked up at Spencer.

"Spence, wake up." Toby Shakes Spencer's body.

"Umm, what?" Spencer groaned.

"Look at that, do you think they need help?" Toby said while pointing to the figure.

Spencer looked up and saw the figure stil waving at them. "I'm not sure."

"Keep your gun ready. I'll try to talk to them." Toby said as she push the gas pedal slowly.

"Should i wake Paige up?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Paige. Wake up." Spencer said as she shakes Paige's body.

"What?" Paige asked while she opened her eyes slowly.

"There is someone or something waved at us." Spencer said as she pointing the figure.

Paige narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure they need help. Just drive." Paige said coldly.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked.

"I don't trust stranger. Emily should find a better place to stay until she wakes up."

"You sure?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, just drive. We should reach your uncle's cabin before dark cames in." Paige said as she relaxed her body.

Toby shrugged and then continued to drive the car and ignored the figure. Spencer stared at the figure who really pleaded for help from them.

"Paige, what makes you don't trust stranger?" Spencer asked suddenly.

"I once saved someone and she attacked me back. It's pretty traumatized me. I just don't want to feel the same thing again." Paige sighed.

Spencer looked at her sympathetically. "It's okay, we understand."

Paige put a little smile and began stroking Emily's hair again, Toby kept driving the car until they reached a bend on the hill, Toby slower the car and take a look around.

"I think we're almost there but why is everything looked creepy quiet up here?" Toby asked slowly.

"Where is your uncle's cabin?" Spencer asked.

"It should be right there, behind that big tree." Toby said as he pointing a really big tree on the end of the road.

Toby parked the car in front of the tree and grabbed his shotgun.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"Checking. It's never been this quiet." Toby said as he get out from the car and made his way to the back of the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Toby exclaimed. He peeked at the car and shook his head in frustation.

"What is happening?" Paige asked.

"I'll go check." Spencer said as she get out from the car and approached Toby, when Toby pointing something to her, she looked very surprised and she also shook her head, it made Paige's slightly concern about what was happening. Spencer quickly ran back to the car.

"What's going on?" Paige asked curiously.

"Do you have any tent or some firewood?" Spencer asked.

"I have some at the trunk, what's happening?"

"The cabin has been destroyed, however it's still useful since we can't keep Emily in the car much longer." Spencer said slowly.

"That's a bad news. You can take everything that you need in the trunk and let Toby handle that, after that you should help carry her outside, we should check the wound." Paige said quickly, slight of panic in her voice.

"Calm down cop. Alright wait. Toby! Help me set this all up!" Spencer shouted.

Paige stroked Emily's hair again and whispered "You are fine" on her left ear. Toby quickly pulled out a large fabric and some firewoods from the trunk and carried it carefully to the back of the tree. Spencer helped Paige carry Emily from the car to the back of the tree carefully and waited until Toby finished arranged the tent. Spencer and Paige put Emily on a cloth near the tent.

"Okay, so let's check the wound." Spencer said as she slowly ripped off the bandages on Emily's stomach.

"You know how to take car a wound like this?" Paige asked.

"Yes, i do. I took a medical class and first aid class for 5 months and i joined a scout so i know how to survive in this kind of situation." Spencer said slowly.

"I'm impressed." Paige said as she took a new bandages from a bag behind her and prepare the antiseptic and some medicines from the first aid box.

Spencer smiled and then she looked down after she successfully removed Emily's bandages. "Wow, this looks good, where do you learn to stitch? Emily must be very impressed to know this."

"Doesn't matter, so is there any kind of infection or something?" Paige asked, ignoring Spencer's question.

"No, i told you, it looks good, we better wrapped it before it really infected." Spencer said as she grabbed the antiseptic and the bandages from Paige's hand.

"Why she hasn't wake up?" Paige asked, leaned her face closer to Emily's

"She suffered an intractable pain, if she run out of blood like that it's the same thing as tired. Let's just hope that she will wake up somehow. But i'm sure she is gonna wake up." Spencer said reassuringly.

"I hope so." Paige said before she leaned in to kiss Emily's forehead.

Spencer glanced at Paige and then form a small smile. "Where did you found her?"

"Find who?" Paige asked, confused with Spencer question.

"Her. How did you end up together?"

"I was walking around a barn when i heard someone mumbling. I was curious to know who was it, and that was Emily. She was starving that day, i swear i could heard her stomach growling." Paige chuckled. "So, i offered her a help on food and the barn for staying."

"Wait, you said that you don't trust stranger, why did you trust Emily then?"

"I don't know about that but i felt something that i can't explain when i saved her that day." Paige admitted.

"Something? Like what?"

"Maybe something that you feel with Toby?" Paige said as she stroked Emily's hair again.

"Really? Wow, first sight, huh?""

"Could be."

"Hey, Cop! I need some firewood over here. Much of this already wet and can't be burn." Toby said as he finally get the tent ready.

"I don't know this area, why should i looking for it? Why don't you" Paige crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Toby.

"I still have something that i need to take care of here, don't you see that?" Toby said, pointing a pile of dirt around them.

"Ookay, but you sure it's safe here?" Paige asked.

"Don't know yet. Just believe that it is save and you're alright." Toby raised his hands and tilted his head.

"Whatever." Paige rolled her eyes and then grabbed her gun and walked quickly through the woods.

Paige looked around to make sure everything alright before picking a few firewoods around the trees. There are only a few dry firewoods she can pick, that means she has to get inside the forest deeper and what she can think of is something bad going to happen there. Paige hesitantly walked inside the forest while raising her gun, her eyes wandering around the woods and her mind divided between keeping aware of her environment and spotting firewoods around the trees.

Paige slowly lowered her body to pick up the firewoods and tied it behind her back, never taking her eyes off from the surrounding area. She didn't realized there is something followed her not far from where she stood. Paige continued to walk quickly, whatever followed her now just a few meters behind her and she still didn't realized it. Paige sensed something is wrong and when she about to turn around, whatever followed her growling so loud, Paige quickly shot her gun at the zombie. Her eyes widened in shock when the zombie didn't die immediately after she shot his head.

"Holy shit." Paige mumbled.

The zombie grinned, showing his sharp teeth and shook his head, he looked at Paige like a lion looked at a deer. Paige's body freezed, she can't move, the zombie slowly approached her. Paige trying to find a power to pull the trigger, she closed her eyes, her anxiety start bugging her again. She felt something on her right hand and finally she find the power and pulled the trigger and opened her eyes, but what happened next really surprised Paige.

"No!" Paige said as she pulled the trigger again and shot it right on the zombie's brain, clearly exploding it to pieces.

She kneeled down and breathed quickly while she slowly lifted her right hand, a big open wound clearly visible right under her little finger. She shocked and examined it, _The zombie had bitten me_, Paige said on her mind. She shook her head in disbelief and started to cry.

"No, it's not happening." Paige said hoarsely, her eyes pouring down the tears like crazy. "It's not happening, i'm not bitten." Paige said as she kept looking at the wound which started to black.

She cried harder. "I hate you." She said to the zombie's corpse beside her. Paige who still crying decided to ripped off her shirt and wrapped the wound. She only have 24 hours or less before turning into a zombie. She grabbed her handgun and walked slowly to the direction of her car still collecting some firewoods on the way back.

_You should tell them. No, don't tell them stupid!. Emily has to know. No, she don't._ Paige debated on her mind. She rubbed her tears from her face and faster her steps.

Toby already set up the tent and Spencer spent her time watching Emily and talked to her, even she son't know if Emily can hear her.

"What took you so long?" Toby asked as Paige put down the firewoods and walked up to Emily.

"Am i go that long?" Paige raised her eyebrows.

"You go like a hour and half, why it took so long?"

"Really? I didn't realize that" Paige said, surprised that she was to busy crying earlier.

"And what happen to your hand?" Spencer asked.

"I accidentally stuck my hand on a branch." Paige lied as she kneeled down beside Emily.

"Okay, so Paige, the tent is ready do you want to help me carry Emily inside?" Toby asked.

"Sure, but you both have your own tent, right?"

"Yep, i'll get it ready after we put Emily inside." Toby said as he walked up to Paige and Emily. "Spence, make a fire." Toby said to Spencer.

"Okay, One, two three!" Paige counted and they both finally lifted Emily up and moved her to the tent.

Once they put Emily down, Paige thanked Toby and he left outside to set another tent. Paige silently started to cry again and lie down beside Emily. She stared at her girlfriend and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry Em, maybe when you woke up, i will not be able to hold you, or kiss you." Paige whispered slowly.

"This wound is the end of me Em, my time is ticking. I think that is my last word. I want you to go to Seattle safely and just forgot everything about me, okay?" Paige whispered, tears started to make her cheek wet. Paige closed her eyes and leaned closer to Emily and pressing their lips together.

Paige was about to pull away when she felt her kiss getting a respond from her girlfriend. Paige slightly surprised but she didn't stop the kiss. "Em" Paige mumbled between the kiss.

Emily slightly opened her eyes and broke the kiss slowly to stared at Paige's brown eyes. Their eyes met. Paige chuckled in happiness.

"Em, you're up!" Paige exclaimed.

Emily nodded weakly and form a smile to Paige. "I think your kiss is a magical." Emily said weakly.

"Ssshh, go back to rest." Paige said as she stroked Emily's hair.

"You really did operate on me?"

"Yes, i did. I can't let you die like that. We have a mission, right?" Paige said slowly, clearly hiding her pain in her heart for not telling Emily the truth.

"Thank you Paige. I don't know what should i do to repay you." Emily said weakly.

"Sssh, just go back to rest. You don't have to repay anything, i'll do everything for you." Paige smiled.

"I love you." Emily said weakly.

Paige formed a wide smile. "I love you too." Paige said as she leaned forward to capture Emily's lips again.

"Hey, Cop, maybe you want to—" Toby's words were cut off when he saw Paige still kissing with Emily.

Paige quickly pulled away and smiled to the shocked boy. "Sorry, what's up?"

"Err—nothing just forget it." Toby said as he quickly turned around.

"Come on boy, what's up?" Paige said hoarsely.

"I just want to check up on you both. Wait a minute! Emily, you're awake!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is awake and she needs a rest." Paige smirked while Emily just smiled.

"Alright. I'll go. We'll talk about our next plan tomorrow.' Toby said to Paige.

"Okay." Paige said as Toby left Emily and her alone.

"Paige, would you mind to cuddle with me? I think i can't sleep." Emily said weakly as she formed a fake pout.

"Of course i can." Paige said as she lie down again beside Emily and put her arm around the raven-haired woman.

Emily buried her head under Paige's head and put her arm around Paige's neck. Paige strong arm wander around her shoulder and she stroked it slowly.

"What happened to your hand?" Emily asked when she realized Paige's hand wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"Got stuck in a branch." Paige said flatly, clearly trying to forget it.

"Is it okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"It's fine. Just go to rest Em." Paige said as she kissed Emily's forehead. Emily decided to just leave it and continued to cuddle with Paige.

On the other hand, Paige's eyes start to water, she can't do this, she can't leave Emily alone and she can't tell anyone about it. Paige decided to just sit there and enjoy the rest of her time with Emily, when she thinks it's her time for die. She will run, probably leave a note that she had been bitten, Paige silently start sobbing, she didn't want to wake Emily.

"I'm sorry Em."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry take so long to post this. I ran out of idea somehow. Is it really the end of Paige? We'll find out on the next chapter! Feel free to PM or write in a review about your idea or suggestion for this story, i do really appreciated it. I can't promise the update soon, but you can make it quick if you have any idea for the next chapter :) Honestly, i started to lack of idea. So, leave e a review and Enjoy your day!<strong>


End file.
